Devil Inside
by Anna Lawliet
Summary: Inspiré par Warai Kareha ,une ballade nocturne dans les corridors,l'évolution d'une certaine innocence,un garçon que l'on croyait connaitre...Comme le lait sa va tourner,mais en Yaoï ! Du Kanda X Allen évidement !
1. Fear,premières crainte

**Chapitre 1 : Un retour mouvementé...**

**Disclaimer : **Inspirer de la fic de _Warai Kareha _ " Kyuuketsuki" qui est vraiment géniale mais dont la suite tarde à venir...Alors j'en ai écris une ou l'intrigue seras presque semblable.Je vous conseil tous de fois de lire sa fic nétement mieux que la mienne ! Sinon Les personnage de D.Gray Man sont à...D.Gray Man TTTT (moi je veux juste un ptit Kanda nan ? :3)

Allen marchait d'un pas vif dans le hall principal de la Congrédation de L'Ombre.Le jeune exorciste grignoter sagement des biscuits confectionner avec amour par Lenalee,il était seulement trois heures du matin mais victime d'insomnie,il avait pris l'habitude de marcher dans les corridors sombre,cela le détendait.Le jeune garçon aimait regarder les longue allées de porte et immaginer qui dormait et dans qu'elle posture grotesque.

Il sourit en songeant à Lavi ventre à l'air,coucher au milieu de ses livres,à Miranda lovée dans son épaisse couverture en polaire ou encore à Komui qui devait s'être endormis affaler sur son bureau.Toutes les chambre était éteinte,pas de lumière sous la porte,pas un bruits...C'est ainsi qu'Allen aimait ses ballades nocturne.Un bruit assourdissant retentit soudain,puis un tintement.L'albinos fit volte façe et courru dans le long couloir,cherchant l'origine de ce bruit plus qu'inhabituel.Une ombre se dessina soudain à sa droite,visiblement les petites virrée de nuits n'interessait pas que lui...Il demanda la voix un peu tremlante :

"Qui est là ?"

Allen entendit soudain un gemissement,suivit d'un râle.Une main sortit de l'ombre et se tendit vers lui,le plus jeune eu un frisson imperceptible,il réhitera sa question :

"Qui est là...?

-Moyashi...! "

Allen eu à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour voir un garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit sortir de nul part,avant qu'il s'abatte brusquement sur lui et les fasse tout deux chuter,Allen dessous et l'autre dessus.Le jeune exorciste sentit le coeur de son vis à vis battre à tout rompre contre son torse,une respiration sifflante,insupportable,emmanant de l'autre se fit entendre :

"Moyahi...! Je...!"

Allen reconnus brusquement la personne effondré sur lui,ces cheveux,ce surnom...! Il s'écria soudain :

"Kanda ! Kanda tu es rentré de mission ?! Tu ne devais revenir que dans une semaine !! "

Le brun ne daigna pas répondre et tenta de se redresser.Peine perdus,il s'ecroulla à nouveaux sur un Allen qui commençait à paniquer sérieusement :

"Tu te sens mal Kanda ? Tu veux qu'on aille voir Komui ?

-Tue moi..."

Un murmure à peine audible avait franchis les lèvres du garçon tout juste conscient,le maudit sentit la respiration de Kanda s'accellerer et devenir de plus en plus hératique :

"Allen Tue moi,murmura à nouveaux le jeune homme

-Te tuer ? Kanda je crois que tu délire,tu dois avoir de la fièvre..."

Il tendit la main vers le front du brun.Il sentit soudain un violent craquement dans son poignet et un étau contre lequel il ne pouvait se libérer,Kanda venait de lui attraper le poignet et le serer si fortement que le garçon aux cheveux blanc se demanda s'il n'allait pas bientôt le briser,il laissat échapper un japement de douleur.Kanda releva brusquement la tête,et le plus jeune pût voir,deux pupille dorées qui sembalit luir dans la nuit :

"TUE MOI,hurla t-il,MAINTENANT ALLEN-KUN !! "

Le maudit songea à des yeux de loup,mais Kanda n'avait t-il pas les yeux bleu à la base ? Pourquoi avait t-il des pupilles couleur Or maintenant ? Il sentit soudain une vive douleur au niveau de son cou,le garçon aux cheveux bleus nuit venait de le mordre.Allen sentit son sang couler et constata avec horreur que le second lappait goûlement ce sang,SON sang ! Paniquer il cria :

"Lache moi Kanda ! Kanda ! Pourquoi tu bois mon sang là ?! "

L'interpeller sursauta violement et parvint à se trainer dans un coin de la pièce,mettant le plus de distance possible entre Allen et lui.Le plus jeune se redressa à son tour et comptempla les longue trainée de sang qui couvrait le sol du grand corridor,une main sur sa gorge blesser,il plaqua sa senconde main sur sa bouche en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le second exorciste.Couvert de sang,une entaille qui semblait profonde lui barrait le torse,et ses yeux qui était devenus jaune on ne sait comment n'exprimmer que peur et dégoût.Le plus jeune se dirigea à quatre pattes vers son ainé,doucement,tout doucement :

"Ne t'approche pas,cria Kanda les mains plaqué contre ses oreilles,ne t'approche pas...!

-Kanda enfin...Calme toi..."

Il arriva enfin à hauteur du brun qui s'était recroqueviller sur lui même.Allen restait très surpris par le comportement inhabituel du garçon,il n'avait jamais,au grand jamais vu le jeune Japonais dans cet état...Il tendit à nouveaux sa main vers le jeune homme qui la repoussa en murmurant :

"Ne me touche pas...Vas t'en !

-Chut...Ne bouge pas tu es gravement blesser !"

Le jeune homme se débatait tandis que l'autre lui tenait fermement les poignets.Voyant que Kanda se débatter de plus en plus violement,il retourna le brun et le plaqua contre son torse dos à lui :

"Ne te débat pas comme ça ! Je ne te veux aucun mal Kanda !!

-Je ne peux pas ! Allen-kun,je ne peux pas !! Je ne veux pas !!"

Le cité sentit le kendoka trembler violement contre lui et ressera à nouveaux son étreinte.Il entendit soudain l'autre hurler comme un dément,ces pupilles or tourné vers lui :

"KOROSU WASHI !! KOROSU WASHI !! "

Allen sentit les larmes lui montée aux yeux,que pouvait-il faire ?! Les yeux dorée de Kanda prirent soudain une teinte terne et il sentit les muscles du garçon se décontracter brusquement.Il apperçus soudain un second garçon,un épais livre à la main qui l'observait haletant.Il s'accroupis pour se mettre à la hauteur des deux garçons,puis il prit le menton du brun sous sa paume :

"Je vais au toilettes et je tombe sur toi et Kanda qui t'agresse à moitier en Japonais en plus !

-Ce n'est pas ça,souffla Allen la voix tremblante,il est très mal en point et...

-Je vois...Qu'a t-il bien pût arriver à cet imbecile de Yuu ?

-Il avait les pupilles dorée,ce doit être un Akuma qui lui à fait ça ! Il vient juste de rentrer de mission...!

-Des...Pupilles dorée...? AU fait Allen,ta gorge...

-Oh ça ? C'est Kanda,il est devenus comme fous et il m'a mordu.Je m'inquiète pour...

-C-C'est impossible,souffla Lavi,il ne peut pas être...!!

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne peux pas être,demanda Allen en serrant le Japonais évanouis contre sa poitrine.

-Allons voir Bookman,il pourras faire quelque chose."

Allen pris Kanda façon marrié,un bras sous les genoux,le second appuyant la nuque de Kanda contre son torse.Il entendit murmurer un "Allen" plaintif.Il se mordit la lèvre et suivit le pas rapide de Lavi :

"Tient bon...Kanda..."

à Suivre...


	2. Truth,seconde révelations

_**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle Nature...**_

Allen serra davantage le Japonais contre lui : la respiration du brun était de plus en plus saccadée,ce qui inquiéter le plus jeune.Il demanda plus séchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut :

" Pourquoi voulez-vous allez voir Hevlaska ?! C'est un médecin qu'il faut aller voir !

-Calme toi Allen-kun,lui souffla Lavi,le vioc sait ce qu'il fait..."

L'albinos hocha légèrement la tête et ressera encore l'étau de ses bras autour du garçon toujours assoupis dans les bras.Allen apperçus le regard inquiet du Bookman sur le kendoka et se mordit la lèvre, mais qu'avais donc Kanda pour que même le vieil homme qui savait habituellement tout guérir avait pâlit en disant qu'il fallait aller voir Hevlaska d'urgence...L'assenceur s'immobilisa soudain et le visage fantomatique d'Hevlaska aparus soudain devant eux.Elle ne sembla pas surprise de voir les quatre exorcistes aussi tard dans la nuit,elle demanda seulement d'une voix calme :

"C'est pour Yuu Kanda je suppose ?

-Son Innocence semble avoir mutée,murmura Bookman

-En effet,je sentait également un changement en lui.Mais je ne pensais pas que cela serais aussi brutal...

-J'ai l'impression que son corps supporte mal ce changement de nature.

-Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne gueris plus à vitesse grand V,poursuivis t-elle

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin,hurla Allen "

Hevlaska et Bookman échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide,puis le vieil homme hocha tristement la tête :

"Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas faire grand chose Allen-kun...

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans cet état ! Vous voyez bien qu'il...!"

Une main en l'occurence celle de Lavi vit se plaquer contre sa bouche,le garçon aux cheveux blanc fut surpris de voir le futur Bookman fermer les yeux et crisper ses machoires de la sorte :

"C'est...Ce que je pensais qui lui est arriver n'est ce pas,murmura le rouquin

-Exact.Et je pense que nous devrions...

-Libérez son âme je sais,souffla à nouveau Lavi."

Allen s'agnouilla tenant toujours fermement le Japonais contre lui,ce dernier laissa échapper une violente quinte de toux suivit d'un faible gemissement :

"Libérez son âme...Tu veux dire le tuer,chuchota t-il "

Lavi détourna le regard du garçon qui commençait à s'emplir de larmes,il le fixait et resserait à nouveau sa prise sur le corps du brun :

"Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !! Tu n'en à pas le droit...!

-Allen,crois moi c'est aussi bien pour nous que pour lui...

-Enfin Lavi ! C'est un ami ! Il m'a déjà sauver la vie une paire de fois et à toi aussi !! "

Le visage innondé de larme Allen enfouis sa tête dans les cheveux bleu nuit du garçon,qui tremblait légèrement :

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas très sympatique...Il a fais pas mal de coup vache mais c'est quelqun de bien au fond ! Tu ne peux pas...

-Allen-kun essaye de comprendre,tenta Bookman

-Vous n'avez aucun droit sur sa vie,hurla t-il,Lavi ! Ose le regardez en face et dit : je vais te tuer."

Le roux hocha légèrement la tête,les yeux grand ouvert comptanplant le kendoka évanouis :

"Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?! Si tu veux le tuer,tue moi d'abords !

-Je ne peux pas faire ça...Je ne peux pas..."

Hevlaska arracha soudain Kanda de l'étreinte du plus jeune qui s'élança en avant retenus par Lavi qui le maintint au sol :

"Je suis désoler Allen-kun,souffla t-il

-Mais arretez !! ARRETEZ !! Hevlaska tu ne vas tout de même pas le tuer ?!

-Je n'ai pas le choix.On ne peux pas...

-Attend Hevlaska."

Komui venait de faire son entrer et s'avançait vers le grouppe,il ordonna :

"Hevlaska soigne le.On ne peux pas tuer un de mes meilleur exorciste.

-Mais Komui...Enfin il est...!

-Et alors ? Il se fera à son nouvel état et nous aussi ! Et puis tu as vus comme notre petit Allen-kun est en larmes ? Il doit tenir plus à ce garçon qu'il n'y parait,fit Komui taquin

-K-Kanda est juste un ami,s'exclama Allen en rougissant,mais de quoi parlez vous depuis tout à l'heure...Qu'est ce qu'il a...? "

Komui fit signe à Hevlaska de commencer la guerison,puis s'accroupis devant Allen que le roux venait de relacher :

"Le nouvel état de Kanda est...le meilleur mot doit être vampire je pense,murmura t-il songeur

-Un-Un vampire ?! Comme Krow-chan ?!

-Non,c'est encore different...Aleister Crowley se nourrit d'Akumas,pour Kanda c'est du sang humain.N'importe quel sang,mais il semble qu'il ai des préférences,lacha t-il en voyant la gorge du plus jeune

-Il est donc devenus dangereux,souffla Lavi

-Et c'est pour cela que vous vouliez le tuer,compléta Allen,mais il ne peux pas être séparer de son vampirisme ?

-Le soucis est que ce vampirisme est due à une évolution de son Innocence et puis il a de forte chance de mourir si on le lui la retire.Son taux de compatibilitée frôle les 100 ,je crois...

-Mais il n'a pas Mugen sur lui comment...?!

-Ah ! Kanda possède deux Innocence,une de type équipement Mugen et une symbiotique comme toi.C'est elle qui lui permet d'avoir une guérison accellérer.Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non...Mais alors pourquoi ne guéris t-il pas ?!

-Sa je l'ignore...Son Innocence à développer de nouvelles capacitées,toujours axée sur la guerison normalement.Si elle demande du sang en contrepartis,son pouvoir doit avoir augmenter.Les cas d'évolution d'Innocence sont déjà extremement rare alors je ne m'aventurerais pas trop sur le sujet,ajouta Komui."

Ils virent soudain Kanda s'agiter faiblement et lacher un bref "Gomen" avant qu'Hevalska le reposa sur le sol :

"Guerison effectuer.

-Très bien ! Ah ! Au fait Allen comme c'est toi qui à voulus sauvée Kanda,tu seras chargé de son apport en sang d'accord ?

-Yéh ?! Je dois,lui faire boire mon sang ?!

-Tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui le temps qu'il se remette un peu,le connaissant deux ou trois jours suffiront.

-J'accepte,souffla t-il en s'approchant de Kanda qui semblait reprendre conscience."

Muet Lavi et Bookman regardèrent en silence Komui s'approcher du plus jeune et lui saisir le poignet scalpel en main.Allen d'abord surpris recula de quelques pas :

"Que fais tu ?!

-Quel question,je viens de te dire que c'est toi qui fournirait ton sang à Kanda pour le moment."

Résigner le jeune exorciste tendit son poignet,le scalpel lui fit tout juste la sensation d'une brulûre.Soudain le Japonais bondit en avant faisant sursauter les deux hommes face à face,un éclair roux passa devant eux.Lavi maintenait Kanda contre lui les deux bras sous ses aiselles retenant le Japonais fous furieux,il sourit :

"Eh bien Yuu-Yuu tu es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui !

-Ferme là Baka de Lavi,grogna ce dernier en tentant de se dégager

-Oh,oh ! Tout doux Yuu-kun..."

L'ainé des Lee fit signe à Allen d'approcher doucement,la réaction de Kanda fut immédiate,il se débatit violement :

"Calme toi un peu,grogna le futur Bookman en le maintenant tant bien que mal

-Moyashi espèce d'imbécile ! Je vais te faire la peau !! "

Allen plaqua brusquement son poignet contre la bouche du brun dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.Et prirent brusquement une teinte or :

"Voilà c'est bien,calme toi,murmura le plus jeune en regardant son ainé lapper le sang à la manière d'un chat

-Il se calme vraiment dès qu'il est en contact avec du sang."

Cette petite scène durat envirrons cinq minutes,puis le vampire s'affalla soudain sur le sol,couché sur le flanc.Komui posa deux doigts sur la carrotide du garçon et sourit en mettant un pansement le poignet entailler d'Allen qui entreprenait de chargé le brun sur son dos :

"Il semble aller plutôt bien,il a juste un peu de fièvre mais rien de plus.Allen tu vas le rammener dans ta chambre et t'en occuper,tu es d'accord ?

-Oui.Mais pourquoi pas à l'infirmerie ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il morde le personnel et encore moins ma petite Lenalee !

-Bien.Lavi,dit-il soudain en se tournant vers le roux

-Oui ?

-Merci.Sincèrement..."

Le plus jeune s'éloigna d'un pas vif,le Japonais sur son dos laissant un Lavi éberluer qui n'avait pas compris le sens des paroles de son ami, "merci.Sincèrement...",mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ?

à suivre...

Je vous remercies pour les reviews que vous m'avais écrite,je sais que c'est dur d'écrire des reviews mais sachez que les auteurs en raffolent !! Sa fait toujours plaisir,même celle qui me critique car sa donne envie d'ammeliorer son stylle d'écriture,de donner plus de plaisir au lecteur qui nous lisent en espérant passez un bon moment ! Sur ceux merci encore ami-lecteurs !

Prochain chapitre,vers le début des vacances je pense (il faut que le travail un peu le face à face Kanda-dracula et Allen-kun ,PS : pas de lemon pour le moment,enfin...pas encore !)


	3. Sad,troisième engeulade

Du sang...Des hurlement...Une Lune...La Lune Rouge...Des pleurs...Et un cris,un seul...Plus douloureux que les autres...KANDAAAAAAA !! YU !! YUUUU !! YUUuuu...

Un nouveau hurlement ce fit entendre dans les longs corridors des exorcistes,un garçon aux cheveux blanc traversa le couloir en trombe en lachant une foule de jurons sous le regard aussi indignés que surpris des exorcistes qu'il bousculaient dans sa course.Même Lenalee ne sût arréter le plus jeune des exorcistes qui se rua dans sa chambre en râlant un "même pas l'temps de manger" agaçé.La jeune fille lacha un soupir d'agaçement et se tourna vers Lavi qui arrivait de sa démarche nonchalante car comme d'habitude lorsqu'Allen n'était pas dans le secteur,Lavi s'ennuyait.Et il s'ennuyait sec même ! Il vit soudain la cadette Lee au fond du couloir qui après l'avoir observer quelques secondes s'étaient à nouveau tourné vers la porte de chambre du plus jeune exorciste,la mine perplexe :

"Que ce passe t-il Lenalee,demanda finallement le roux en arrivant à sa hauteur

-Allen-kun est enfermer dans sa chambre avec on ne sais qui.Et ce on ne sait qui pousse des hurlement surhumains !

-C'est Kanda qui est là dedans,avec..."

Le futur Bookman s'arreta soudain en plein milieu de la phrase et afficha un sourire niais,finnallement cette fin après midi ne serait pas si ennuyeuse que ça...Il se pencha près de l'oreille de la jeune fille :

"Kanda et Allen-kun,sont dans la même chambre...! Si c'est pas beau sa ?! Notre petit Allen-kun devient un homme,lui susura le rouquin

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Que veux tu dire Lavi ?

-Allons,allons ne fais pas ton ingnorante ! "

La pauvre jeune fille haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension,le roux insista avec un sourire tiranique :

"Voyons Lenalee...Deux hommes,dans une même chambre...A pousser de tel cris...

-C-C'est im-impossible,béguéllia la jeune fille devenus rouge pivoine

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr que si c'est possible...J'ai entendus dire qu'Allen,avait une préference pour les garçons...

-QUOI ?!

-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur tu sais..."

Le sourire de Lavi s'etira un peu plus,évidement cette rumeur était totallement infondée,mais la Chinoise semblait boire ses paroles :

"Mais bon après tout Allen-kun fais ce qu'il veux ! Et puis mieux vaut Yuu qu'Aleister tu ne crois pas ?"

Lenalee Aquiesa distraitement incapable de savoir comment réagir à cette nouvelle.Tandis que la pauvre fille se lamentait et maudissait les Kanda jusqu'a la 100 000 000 000 ème generation,Lavi lui était aux anges...

Peandant ce temps Allen,le visage cerné,resserait les liens qui maintenait son coéquipier sur le lit.Ce dernier ce débatter avec une telle violence que le plus jeune avait dû lui entraver les poignets en les accrochants à un des barreaux de lit.L'albinos posa sa main sur le front du brun qui lacha un gemissement :

"Bakanda,tu as toujours de la fièvre,souffla Allen en s'asseyant sur le lit,mais comment fait-il pour s'agiter autant en dormant."

Il comptempla le garçon qui gemissait toujours sur son lit et murmurait frébillement des mots en Japonais incompréhensible pour Allen.Ce dernier eu un sourire affectueux et repoussa la frange du garçon,collé par la sueur.Kanda grimmaça légèrement mais cessa tout de fois de s'agiter,le cadet caressa la tête du Japonais,il se sentait pleins d'une puissance jusque là inconnue pour lui.Pouvoir toucher Kanda et de cette façon...Cela le renplissait d'une tel ivresse : pouvoir toucher Kanda...Soudain une phrase du garçon bien en Anglais celle ci le tira brusquement de ses réveries :

"On peut savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire Moyashi ?"

Deux iris bleu le fixait,mal à l'aise le plus jeune rammena sa main sur ses genoux,le Japonais fronça les sourcils :

"Je réhitère : qu'étais tu entrain de faire Moyashi ?

-Allen ! C'est Allen ! Pas Moyashi !!

-Je t'appelle de la façon qui me convien,Mo-ya-shi.

-Moi je ne t'appelle pas Yuu,répliqua l'exorciste le plus jeune

-Je t'interdis de prononcer mon prénom Moyashi !

-Bakanda !!

-Mo-ya-shi,chantonna t-il avec un rire narquois "

Allen laissa échapper un grognement aussi frustré qu'ennerver,mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à avoir une conversation normal avec l'exorciste ?! Son regard tomba soudain sur les poignets encore entraver du Kendoka,il pris brusquement une couleur rosée et aller s'expliquer,trop tard :

"Moyashi...! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis dans TA chambre...

-Euh,Kanda ce n'est pas ce que tu crois,baffouilla le dit Moyashi de plus en plus rouge

-Sur TON lit...!

-Attends,K-Kanda !

-ET ATTACHER EN PLUS,hurla soudain le Japonais,TU VEUX MOURIR OU QUOI ?!

-Mais laisse moi au moins m'expliquer...!

-T'expliquer ?! Il n'y a rien à expliquer Moyashi,fit la voix encore vibrante de colère,détache moi espèce de détraquer !

-Je ne suis pas un détraqué,hurla Allen

-SI ! Un pervers détraqué,dit Kanda sur le même ton

-Non ! Dans l'histoire c'est toi le détraqué !

-Je ne t'attache pas au barreau du lit moi !! Et arrète de hurler tu me donne mal au crâne !

-C'est toi qui hurle Bakanda !

-Non c'est toi Moyashi !! "

Les deux garçons éxtenuer haletant ce regardèrent dans les yeux,halletant,Allen avait quand à lui terriblement chaud.Il détourna brusquement les yeux et murmura un "Pardon" à peine audible.Ce fut alors au tour de Kanda de baisser les yeux :

"Non,c'est de ma faute...Je suis vraiment désoler Moyashi...Après tout c'est toi qui m'as sauver hier soir,souffla t-il

-K-Kanda...

-Ne te méprend pas ! Je te suis toujours redevable,mais cela s'arrète là !"

Le brun eu soudain un violent soubressaut et ferma les yeux,en lachant un petit cris de douleur.Allen arbora une mine soucieuse et eu un petit sourire triste en voyant les yeux du Japonais se rouvrir :

"Tu as soif c'est ça,demanda t-il simplement à son ainé

-Que veux tu dire Moyashi,haleta l'autre en cramponnant les draps

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas compris.Tes yeux sont à nouveaux doré,tu dois boire et tu le sait.

-Je peux parfaitement me maîtriser...

-Tu sais très bien que si tu ne le fais pas lorsque tu en a besoin,tu risque de mourir.

-Je ne peux pas mourir,gronda l'ainé des deux exorcistes

-Tu as faillis y passer la nuit dernière.Ne fais pas l'enfant Kanda."

Le jeune Walker sortit un petit canif de sa poche,et s'entailla légèrement le poignet sous le regard massacreur du Japonais toujours entraver.Allen se pencha au dessus de lui et posa son poignet contre la bouche du brun.Réticent se dernier ne l'ouvrit pas,et détourna la tête en lachant un grondement sourd :

"Kanda ! Tu dois boire compris ?! Je refuse que tu meurs est ce clair ?!

-Et moi je refuse que tu...!!"

Il ne put achever sa phrase car l'albinos venait de glisser son poignet entre les machoires du vampire.Sentant le goût du sang glisser sur sa langue et dans sa gorge,il ne parvint pas à réfreiner son nouvel instinc et mordit plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait voulus le jeune garçon.Allen lacha un cris de douleur et regarda son vis à vis se nourir les yeux entrouvert,lappant avec aviditée sa source de vie.Oubliant la douleur,Allen regarda le brun qui ne lui pretait même plus attention.Il songea à un chaton lappant son lait,mais non c'était Kanda lappant son sang qui se trouvait devant lui.Puis le Japonais se figea et lacha le poignet d'Allen qui se le massa doucement,avant de détacher Kanda qui recula,et s'accroupis sur le lit,la tête posé contre ses genoux remontés :

"Oy,Kanda,murmura Allen,en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule

-Laisse moi...Laisse moi,s'il te plait...

-Tu sais que tu sois un vampire ou non,sa ne change rien pour moi et tous ceux de la congrédation...

-Je m'en fous.Dégage,fit-il d'une voix tremblante"

Allen se releva lentement,et aller insiter lorsqu'il compris soudain à quel point l'orgeuil de Kanda était surdimmensionner.Il sortit en jetant un denier coup d'oeil au brun qui n'avait pas quitter sa position initiale.Il ferma doucement la porte et du se retenir de pleurer lui aussi en entendant les sanglots émanner de l'autre coté de sa porte.

à suivre...

Pas joyeux,joyeux ce chapitre mais bon...J'ai essayer de dédramatiser avec "Allen-le-pervers-détraqué" XD.Sinon le termes "Bakanda" je l'ai trouver dans le manga,c'est la contraction de Baka et de Kanda.Je suppose que tout le monde sait ce que signifie Baka è.é ! Le prochain chapitre auras un début vraiment délire,et seras peut-être que du comique (on va faire sortir Kanda de son antre ).Je le posterais surement Mercredi,mais c'est pas sur...Sinon merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et vos preçieux conseils ;) Sayonara Gozaïmas !!

A.L


	4. See,quatrième Scène

Allen lacha un baillement et se frotta le crâne vant de se redresser.Il avait dormis casiment à même le sol et sentait déjà une vive douleur dans son dos,une couverture glissa.Supris le jeune garçon jeta un oeil sur le Japonais endormis : aucun doute,la couverture était celle de Kanda.Il sourit à la pensée qu'un Kanda bien attentionné ai hoté sa préçieuse couverture pour la lui mettre sur le dos.Allen s'appuya sur le rebord du lit et observa l'escrimeur qui dormait à point fermer : il était allongé sur le dos,un bras en travers de son ventre,le second à moitié plié reposait sur le matelas.Ses long cheveux avait était détacher et s'étaller autour de lui,la bouche entrouverte seul le soulevement régulier de sa poitrine indiquait qu'il respirait.Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Cela fesait déjà cinq jour que le brun avait élus domicile dans sa chambre,lui qui était si territorial ! L'albinos glissa sa main dans celle du Japonais et la serra légèrement :

"Oy...Kanda ! "

Ce dernier émit un grognement et se retourna sur le coté tournant le dos au plus jeune,qui véxé,s'accroupis sur le mattelas et lui secoua doucement l'épaule :

"Kanda ! Kanda ! Réveille toi,c'est l'heure du p'tit déj' !

-Motarasu washi sushis,miso...Moyashi (1),grogna le brun

-La seule chose que j'ai compris dans ce que tu viens de dire c'est : Moyashi ! "

Exédé Allen,retourna le Japonais et se pencha au dessus de lui.L'ainé l'obsrevait les yeux encore embué de someil,puis il demanda d'une voix ensomeillée :

"Quel heure est-il Walker...?"

Le plus jeune fut à la fois ravi et surpris que Kanda l'appelle par son nom de famille,il répondit en souriant :

"Huit heure trente,on doit aller déjeuner !

-Pas faim,grommela Kanda en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller

-Allez fais un effort ! J'ai promis à Lenalee et Lavi que nous déjeunerions tous ensemble !

- ' Pas une raison."

Le cadet se releva et attrapa Kanda par les hanches,ce dernier poussa un cris de surprise :

"Qu'est que tu fous Moyashi ?!

-Tu iras déjeuner de grès ou de forçe,s'exclama Allen en le tirant vers lui.

-Yameteeeee (2) !! Lache moi ! Lache moi ! "

Le brun lacha si soudainement prise que le pauvre walker,emporter par son élan fit un vol plané et se retrouva à terre.Il se redressa brusquement en sentant quelquechose,ou plutôt quelqun sous lui :

"Bouge de là Baka...

-K-Kanda ?! Sa va ?! Tu n'as rien ?! "

Heuresement pour le plus jeune,Kanda avait amortit sa chute,couché sur le second exorciste et nez à nez,Allen sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues,hélas pour lui le kendoka le remarque rapidement :

"Pourquoi tu rougis de la sorte Moyashi,souffla t-il avec un long sourire sarcastique

-Je ne rougis pas Bakanda,s'écria Allen en rougissant encore plus."

Kanda laissa échapper un petit rire,tandis que le pauvre Allen tenter veinement de conserver son frêle équilibre sur ses coudes.Il pensa à Kanda,si proche de lui...Ils étaient même coller l'un à l'autre,dans une posture plus que douteuse pour qui n'avait pas suivit leur mésaventures depuis le début.Le plus étonnant,pensa Allen,c'est que le Japonais n'avait pas tenter de se dégager et ne le lui avait pas demander non plus.Au contraire il rester là,son visage à quelques centimètre du sien ce contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.Ce qui était d'ailleur fort désagréable pour le plus jeune :

"On-On à de la chance d'être dans la chambre hein,murmura Allen de plus en plus mal à l'aise."

Hors c'est bien connus,la chance,Allen n'en avait pas.Et bien évidement notre roux national qui attendait depuis quinze bonne secondes devant la porte,ce qui pour lui était une attente interminable,donna un vif coup de pied dans la porte déjà branlante du plus jeune exorciste de tout le Q.G.La pauvre porte s'effondra en moins de deux,fesant sursauter les deux garçon qui se trouvait dans une posture douteuse.Hors comme nous le disions,Allen-kun n'avait VRAIMENT pas de chance.S'en fut trop pour ces pauvres coudes qui s'affaissèrent,et sa bouche recontra successivement le vide,puis celle de Kanda.Les deux exorcistes prirent brusquement une teinte rouge pivoine et ne parvinrent pas à se dégager l'un de l'autre.Lavi qui venait d'assister à la scène resta bouche bés :

"Eh bien...On dirais qu'on s'amuse en mon absence,souffla t-il méduser."

Après un habille mouvement de hanche,le Japonais parvins à faire rouller le garçon aux cheveux blanc qui se redressa immédiatement en secouant vivement ses mains devant lui :

"Lavi c'est vraiment,mais alors vraiment pas se que tu crois !!

-Oh mais ne vous génez pas pour moi ! Reprenez là ou vous en etiez voyons !

-Lavi ! Lavi ne va pas te faire de film,c'était un accident,un accident !!

-Mais bien sur ! Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne suis pas homophobe ! Et puis avec Yuu-kun c'est si mignon !! "

Le pauvre Allen secouer vivement la tête de droite à gauche,ce qui fit éclater de rire l'exorciste roux :

"Et puis les petite partie de jambes en l'air sa fais pas de mal ! C'est comme ça que l'amour sa s'entretient !

-Comme l'instinc de survie,hein ? Lavi,siffla une voix vibrante de rage."

Le futur bookman sentit soudain une lame particulièrement affutée contre sa jugulaire.Il déglutit péniblement et eu un rire nerveux :

"Dis moi Yuu-Yuu,quand es tu passer derière...?

-Il n'y rien entre Walker et moi pigé ?!

-Bien compris chef,rien vu,fit le roux en haussant les épaules

-J'aime mieux ça..."

Le Japonais rengaina Mugen et attrapa son mateau d'exorciste avant de jeter le sien à Allen qui le rattrapa in-extremis.Il se tourna ensuite vers Lavi qui se massait la gorge :

"Va chercher Lenalee,on se rejoins à table.Et par pitiée,prend une table au calme...

-Tu manges donc avec nous Yuu-kun,s'exclama Lavi des étoiles pleins les yeux

-PAS si tu continue à m'appeller par mon prénom !! "

L'exorciste aquiesa et sortit en adressant un clin d'oeil au plus jeune qui rougis à nouveaux.Le brun enfilla son manteau,immiter par Allen.Ce denier se tourna vers son nouveau colocataire de chambre :

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée la mise,murmura t-il

-Je fesais ça dans mon propre intêret Baka !

-Et merci aussi pour la couverture..."

L'exorciste,détourna brusquement le regard et grogna un bref "Elle a due glissée" avant de boutonner sa veste.L'albinos sourit et fit de même.Son regard fut soudain attirer par Kanda qui attrapait un ruban beige sur la table de chevet et de saisir un magnifique peigne rouge.Allen s'avança vers lui,tendis la main et se ravisa avant de se tortiller nerveusement.Le Japonais se peignait les cheveux en silence,et entrepris de faire son habituel queu de cheval haute,mais il sembla éprouver quelques difficultée.Il grimaça en levant trop haut ses bras,sans doute dû à quelques blessures pas encore cicatrisée...D'une âme secourable,le plus jeune attrapa le peigne et le ruban et se plaça dos à lui :

"Que fais tu,demanda le brun méfiant

-Si tu veux je peux te peigner les cheveux et faire ta queu de cheval hum ?

-Jamais,s'écria Kanda en lui arrachant le peigne des mains."

Le cadet fit quelques pas maladroit en arrière et détourna les yeux du Japonais qui ayant renoncer à sa queu de cheval noua simplement le bas de ses cheveux.Kanda fit signe au jeune Anglais de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent en silence au refectoire.Allen marchait rapidement au coté de Kanda qui impassible ne lui préter aucune intention.Ils furent aceuillis par un roux totalement hystérique :

"Venez vous assoir ! On à déjà tout commander,s'exclama t-il joyeusement."

Le plus jeune aquiesa en souriant tandis que l'escrimeur lacher un soupir exaspérer.Cote à cote Lavi et Lenalee avalait goulement leur petit déjeuner sous le regard amuser d'Allen qui engloutissait une énième portions d'oeufs poché,sa nouvelle lubie.Kanda grignoter un biscuit du bout des lèvres sans grande conviction.Ce fut Lavi qui rompit le silence :

"Au fait Allen,Yuu,vous êtes convoqué par Komui tout l'heure.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce qu'il nous veux,demanda Allen en haussant un sourcil

-Je crois qu'il à un ordre de mission pour vous deux,j'ai entendus dire que vous partiez tous les deux d'ailleur..."

L'albinos manqua de s'étouffer et du tousser violement pour ne pas mourir d'asphixie,Kanda quand à lui,avait fermer les yeux résigner :

"Grand frère m'as dis que la mission aller plaire à Kanda-kun,ajouta Lenalee avec un sourire

-Et toi Lenalee tu ne viens pas avec nous,questionna le garçon aux cheveux blanc."

La jeune fille secoua la tête tristement :

"Pas cette fois ci Allen-kun,mais de toute façon tu as déjà voyager seul avec Kanda non ?

-Une fois...C'était notre première mission,tu t'en souviens Kanda ? Kanda...? "

La tête appuyer sur son poing serrer,le coude sur la table et les yeux fermer,le Japonais ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.Allen le secoua doucement,la tête du brun chancella avant de se redresser brusquement :

" Tu dormais Yuu-yun,s'exclama Lavi surpris

-Vous disiez,demanda l'interpeller en lachant un baillement

-Tu es sure que sa va Kanda ? Tu n'as casiment rien manger,murmura Lenalee soucieuse."

Le brun jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son biscuit à demi-manger avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune Chinoise :

" J'ai pas très faim c'est tout.

-Tu dois manger Yuu ! Surtout si tu pars en mission dans peu de temps,dit Lavi avec un air de reproche

-Je pars en mission ?

-Mais oui ! Avec Allen-kun ! Tu dormais déjà à ce moment là ou quoi ?!"

Le Japonais secoua faiblement la tête avant de se lever et de s'éloigner,le plus jeune fit un bref signe d'excuse à Lenalee et Lavi avant de rejoindre son futur compagnon de route.Ils sortirent du refectoir en silence,Kanda les yeux dans le vague.Pour une raison qu'Allen-kun ignorait le brun semblait épuiser,il n'a pas bus depuis trois jours après tout,pensa Allen inquiet.Le cité tourna brusquement la tête vers lui :

"Au fait Allen,tu n'as pas trop de soucis avec Lenalee en ce moment ?

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça,demanda l'albinos surpris

-Vous sembliez un peu à froid à table...

-Ah,si tu le dis...Par contre je me demande ou nous allons...

-Le pays ? Celui qui est censé me "faire plaisir",questionna le brun en haussant un sourcil

-Oui.Quel est ton pays préferer Kanda,s'exclama Allen ravi d'engager une conversation avec un garçon d'ordinaire si froid

-L'Italie.J'aime beaucoup les pays chaud.

-Peut-être qu'on iras en Italie ? J'ai toujours voulus voir Venise,murmura Allen songeur

-Va savoir,grommela Kanda en accelerant."

Le jeune Walker sourit : il partait seul avec Kanda en mission ,et pour une fois cette idée l'enchanté !

à suivre...

_Voilà un nouveaux chapitre de bouclé ! Mais qu'elle est la destination de nos héros ?! (Moi je sais,moi je sais !) Les paris sont ouvert,essayer d'être préçis !! SPOILS : Ils seront trois et pas deux ! Mais ce ne seras pas Lavi,ni Lenalee ! Et je vais torturer un peu Allen dans le prochain chapitre..._

_Sinon je m'excuse pour mon retard (ce chapitre devait être poster Mercredi dernier...) Mais on est partis en Vacances plus tôt que prévus alors voilà...Par contre j'ai enfin trouver la suite (oui à la base nos deux compère ne devait pas partir en ecursion,mais j'ai eu une idée qui va mettre les nerfs de nos deux exorcistes à rude épreuve !)_

_Je publierais la suite dès que possible et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews !! Sa me fais vraiment très plaisir !_

_(1) Apporte moi des suchis,du miso Moyashi..._

_(2) Arrète !_


	5. Chapter 5

Michel-Ange,se gratta la nuque et attendis que le jeune exorciste aux cheveux blanc lui fasse signe de s'assoir à coté de lui pour s'approcher.Il s'assit donc sur la banquette du train près du jeune homme et demanda :

"Ou est le second exorciste ? Je ne l'est vu que lorsqu'on montés dans le train...

-Kanda doit trainer dans le wagon restaurant,je pense que vous ne le verrez pas pour le moment,murmura le plus jeune."

Allen observa Michel Ange du coin de l'oeil,c'était un trouveur recrutté il y'a peu par le Q.G,mais Komui lui avait affirmé qu'il connaisser les montagnes comme sa poche.Il était un plus agé que lui,une vingtaine d'années,ses origines Italienne l'avait doté d'une peau ambré et d'un accent étrange.Ses cheveux chatain ébourrifer et coupé court,encadrer son fin visage.Le plus jeune l'apréciais,il n'avait pas relever lorsque le Japonais avait refuser de lui serrer la main lors de leur rencontre.Michel Ange semblait avoir compris que le Japonais était d'humeur massacrante.L'exorciste se leva et jeta un oeil dans le couloir : aucun signe du Kendoka pour le moment.En le voyant se rassoir avec une mine inquiète,le trouveur tenta de le rassurer un peu :

"Bah ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! De toute façon on l'a vus monter avec nous,non ?

-C'est vrai.Mais je trouve étonnant qu'il n'est toujours pas mis les pieds dans notre wagon..."

Songeur,le chatain aquiesa avant de comptempler son cadet.Ce dernier mal à l'aise devant un regard aussi perçant demanda d'une petite voix :

"Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ?

-Allons,allons tutoyez moi,s'exclama Michel Ange en secouant ses mains devant lui

-Bien...Alors pourquoi me dévisages tu de la sorte ?

-Vous avez une relation particulière avec Kanda,n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça,bégaya le plus jeune en rougissant légèrement

-Ce n'est qu'une impression,mais il semblait vous évitez.On dirais qu'il ne veux pas que vous soyez seul à seul."

Allen devint silencieux,était ce vraiment ça ? Kanda le fuyait ? Pourquoi ? Autant de question qui restait sans réponces dans la tête de l'exorciste.Voyant qu'il avait besoin de méditer,Michel Ange s'éclipsa avec un petit sourire à l'adresse du plus jeune qui n'y répondit même pas.Allen songea soudain que le Japonais n'avait pas touché une goutte de sang depuis maintenant cinq jours,il jeta un oeil à son poignet bander et le serra contre lui,étais ce parceque le brun ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse à nouveaux qu'il l'évitait ? L'exorciste baissa les yeux :

"Il ne veux pas boire mon sang,c'est pour ca qu'il m'évite,murmura t-il"

Dans le couloir,le trouveur décolla son oreille de la porte.Il marcha d'un pas vif dans le couloir,puis s'arréta devant une petite porte,verifia que le couloir était désert et entra.Il referma la porte soignesement et alluma la lumière arrachant un glapissement de douleur à un jeune homme appuyer lamentablement dans le coin de la pièce,Michel Ange sourit à cette vue avant de s'accroupir devant le Japonais au soufflle court :

"Kanda Yuu,souffla t-il sensuelement

-En-enfoiré,siffla l'autre en claquant séchement des dents

-On dirais un chiot...Tu sais que ton petit copain s'inquiète pour toi ?"

Le trouveur lui frotta la tête,le brun la releva brusquement et lui mordit rageusement la main.Un cris de surprise et de douleur franchis les lèvres du chatain qui frappa l'exorciste avnat de le saisir par les cheveux,le Japonais sourit narquois,du sang perler au coin de ses lèvres :

"Eh bien Michel Ange ? On n'aime pas se faire mordre par son chien ?

-Ferme là le chiot ! Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance que Komui nous mettent ensemble hein ?

-C'est vrai qu'il m'a envoyer dans le dernier endroit ou j'aurais souhaiter allez avec la seul personne que je n'aurais jamais voulus revoir...

-Ne joue pas les fanfarons Yuu,dois je te rappeller que je suis en mesure de réveler tout tes petit secret à notre ami Allen ? "

Le trouveur sourit en voyant le sourire moqueur du Japonais disparaitre pour laisser place à un rictus de haine pur et simple :

"Laisse Walker en dehors de tout ça,gronda t-il"

Michel Ange le frappa à nouveau et regarda le corps tremblant de douleur du plus jeune,il se pencha près de son oreille :

"Tu n'as qu'une envie,c'est de boire son sang.Pourquoi resistes tu comme ça ? Si tu continue tu vas mourir...

-Je ne veux dépendre de personne,cracha Kanda.

-C'que tu peux être tétu !! Tu sais Allen ne souhaite pas que tu meurs non plus,il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Tu dis ça parceque je te suis utile..."

Le trouveur marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de retourner le brun sur le dos,il souleva la chemise de ce dernier qui frissona :

"Estime toi heureux que je n'aille pas tout raconter sur ta nouvelle condition à ton petit protéger...

-Si tu touche un seul de ces cheveux...!! "

Michel Ange posa une main sur le front de son "chiot" avec un sourire aussi pervers que sadique :

"Yuu,ne serais tu pas en train de t'attacher à ce jeune garçon ?

-Je n'éprouve d'affection pour personne,répliqua séchement le brun."

L'Italien éclata de rire avant de faire pivoter son vis à vis sur le coté et de lui délier les mains et les chevilles.Kanda se releva immédiatement et s'appuya haletant contre le mur avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil vers la porte.Le second arréta de rire et regarda à son tour la porte avant de reculer d'un pas en souriant :

"Tu peux aller retrouver Allen-kun,je ne t'en empécherais pas.

-Je n'ai aucune enie d'être dans la même pièce que lui,murmura Kanda à bout de souffle.

-Si tu veux te réveiller demain matin,tu as plutôt interêt à boire un peu de sang.Si tu refuse d'aller voir Allen,je t'attache à nouveau.Dans ton état tu es incapable de te défendre ! "

Le Japonais dûs bien avouer que c'était la sricte véritée,il marcha en chancellant vers la porte et perdit brusquement l'équilibre,le chatain le rattrapa in-extremis :

"Ouuuups ! Qu'est ce que je disais ? "

Kanda se contenta de lui lancer un regard assassin de ses pupillles devenus or,et se rattrapa à la clanche de la porte avec un gemissement de douleur,sous l'oeil amuser du trouveur.Il arriva tant bien que mal à se trainer jusqu'a la cabine du jeune exorciste aux cheveux blanc et s'écroulla brusquement contre le mur du couloir,la respiration saccadée,tout juste capable de rester conscient.Soudain une voix amillière résonna près de lui.Il eu un faible sourire et attira contre lui son cadet en murmurant un pauvre "Moyashi...".Paniqué,le dit Moyashi le traina à l'interieur et l'allongea sur la banquette,le teint du Japonais était livide.Mal à l'aise Allen,défit son bandage sous l'oeil outré du Japonais,avant de redresser ce dernier par la nuque :

"Pas la peine,murmura le brun en le repoussant.

-Hors de question ! Tu dois boire,tu as compris ?! "

Le plus jeune glissa d'autoritée son poignet entre les crocs de son ainé.Kanda lappa les yeux mi-clos,le temps s'écoulla alors au ralentit.Pris de vertige,Allen demanda en grimmaçant :

"Tu n'es pas rassasié ?

-Je ne le serais jamais Moyashi..."

Kanda se lacha le poignet et se blotit contre son cadet à la grande surprise de celui ci,il tenta de le repousser en crachant un vague "Pousse toi...!",qui n'eu d'effet que de voir le jeune homme le plus insuportable de tout le Q.G,attraper le manteau d'exorciste et se serer encore plus contre cet être chaud et doux.Un étrange son proche du ronronement et du gemissement fire sursauter Allen qui observait son ainé comme on detaille une créature de rêve,le brun s'agita à nouveau faiblement.Le garçon aux cheveux blanc ce rendit brusquement compte que le Japonais s'étais endormis,il le serra un peu plus contre lui et eu un léger sourire en constatant que le visage de son coéquipier reprenait des couleurs.Il s'appuya donc contre la vitre,le second toujours contre lui et s'endormis satisfait.Non loin de là Michel Ange qui avait assister à toute la scène se tourna vers la petite Noah :

"Eh bien Road,tu es satisfaite ?

-Pas vraiment non...Mais on dirais que cela avance bien entre ces deux là ?

-Il semblerais oui,murmura t-il songeur.

-Tikky,Michel Ange...Sa va être à vous de jouez..."

Les deux hommes sourirent et quitèrent le couloir avec un long sourire,la plus jeune se retourna vers les deux exorciste endormis :

"Les fleurs sont éclosent...Compte-sama."

à suivre...

_Je dois dire que pour une fois,je suis satisfaite de mon chapitre ! Je m'excuse auprès de Selene80 et de Raziel-chan pour mes fautes d'orthographes,qui j'espère,ne gène pas trop votre lecture.Bizarement les fautes d'orthographes je ne les remarque que dans les écrits des autres...Mais je n'ai pas la chance de posseder Microsoft Word et donc pas d'auto-corection pour moi TTTT ! Si vous connaissez un site qui corrige,ce serais bien de me communiquer l'adresse,ne serais-ce que pour rendre votre lecture plus agréable ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews,même les critiques,cela me fais très plaisir !! Passons maintenant au cas-par-cas : (XD on se croirait à un mauvais conseil de classe !) :_

_Shika : Mais de rien XD ! Je suis contente que ma fanfic te plaise !_

_Warai-Kareha : Jackpot !! Ils vont bien au Japon et Michel-Ange est un bel Italien...Pas mal du tout ! Tu as un 5ème sens peut-être ?_

_Orya : Euh,oui Kanda deviens plus gentil,mais non,sa ne va pas durer...Chasser le naturel il reviens au galop non ?_

_Raziel-Chan : La Roumanie ? Pourquoi pas ! Je dois avouer que pour Tikky c'est ta review qui m'a décidée,j'ai eu un mal fous à trouver un "méchant" et je dois t'avouer que je n'aime pas du tout Tikky ! Il n'était pas censer pointer le bout de son nez mais finallement...XD,en tout cas j'éspère que tu apréciera son nouveau copain Michel-Ange !_

_Erika Arau : Yuu-yun ! Toi aussi tu l'appelle comme ça ?! Une rivale ! Moi aussi je trouve que ce surnom lui vas à merveille ! J'aime bien Yuu-kun aussi _

_Selene08 : Les profs de Français me lise maintenant ?! XD Je suis désolée pour l'erreur du mot Japonais,mais sur le site de traduction que j'utilise "washi" désigne également moi,je Donc pour moi ce n'est pas une erreur,mais il est fort possible que ce soit un mot à double sens ! Pour Yuu-yun,ne t'en fais pas il va reprendre du poil de la bête ! Avec Michel Ange il y'a de quoi faire ! Sinon mes plus plâtes excuses pour mes fautes d'orthographes !_

_Je suis actuellement entrain de plancher sur mon chapitre 6,qui devrais arriver d'ici une ou deux bonne semaines,J'éspère que vous aprécierez Michel-Ange,en tout cas moi je commence à m'y attacher à ce petit Italien ! Pour le trucider c'est le ptit' bouton en bas à gauche . (Michel-Ange : Traîtresse...)_


	6. Arms,6ème conflit

Allen sourit en voyant enfin une auberge,certes la batisse avait quelque chose de malveillant et les murs semblait tout juste se soutenir les uns les autres,mais le jeune garçon était convaincus que cela suffirait amplement pour la nuit.Il jeta un oeil à son coéquipier qui ne cesser de regarder nerveusement le paysage valloné :

"Eh bien Kanda ? Tu parais bien inquiet,dit-il avec un léger signe de main."

Le Japonais secoua doucement la tête avant de rejoindre le jeune garçon qui lui lança un regard intrigué :

" Kanda,tu as l'air nerveux...

-Je ne suis pas nerveux du tout Moyashi,répliqua t-il séchement

-C'est parcequ'on a pas vu Michel-Ange-san depuis que le train est entrer en gare ? Il a dis que l'on se rejoindraient à l'auberge...

-Alors lui...Moins je le vois,mieux je me porte !

-Tu es vraiment associal,grogna le plus jeune."

Le dit associal tapota vivement le manche de son sabre,intimmant à son partenaire de surveiller un peu son language en sa présence.Allen soupira en voyant le Japonais s'éloigner rapidement en direction de l'auberge "sauvé" murmura t-il en s'élançant à sa suite.Les deux garçons franchirent rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l'Auberge,ils s'arrétèrent devant la porte avec un froncement de sourcils :

" On dirais qu'elle est abandonner,souffla Allen en jetant un oeil à un careaux encrassé.

-Tu es sur de vouloir dormir là Moyashi...?

-Michel-Ange nous à donner rendez-vous ici ! Et puis la nuit commence à tombée..."

Le brun grommella une foule de mots Japonais incompréhensible,surement des jurons d'ailleurs...Il entrepris ensuite de défonser la vieille porte un peu branlante de la pitteuse auberge.Tandis qu'Allen le saisisait brusquement dans le dos en lui hurlant de se tenir un peu tranquille,la vieille porte laissa soudain place à une vieille dame.Cette dernière emitouflée dans un châle aux couleurs délavées,leur demanda d'une voix éraillée:

"On peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? "

Le jeune exorciste lacha son omologue à queu de cheval avant de se frotter la tête et de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.Il vit soudain le second exorciste fermer les yeux et s'incliner,ses deux bras bien serrer le long du corps,puis il resta un long moment ainsi avant que la vieille femme ferme à son tour les yeux :

"Gomen,murmura Kanda en se redressant lentement.

-Ce n'est rien...Ce jeune homme n'est pas Japonais,fit-elle en s'adressant au brun

-Non,il ne connait pas nos coutumes.Mais sa ne saurais tarder...

-Bien.C'est pour une chambre ?

-Exact,Obaa-san,aquiesa l'exorciste Japonais."

Il plaqua vivement sa main contre la bouche du garçon aux cheveux blanc,qui allait lui demander pourquoi il connaissait le prénom de cette vieille dame,puis le poussa devant lui avant de fermer la porte.La tenancière leur montra rapidement leur chambre,s'inclina,et sortit de la pièce.Allen constata que les murs était dans un pitoyable état,le mobilier ne comportait qu'un fûton,une armoire,u bureau et une chaise.Soit dit en passant,les deux garçons n'avait pas du tout prévus de dormir ensemble...Kanda alla s'assoir sur la chaise en bois qui tangua sitôt qu'il y fut assis lui arracha,un grognement septique :

"Je savais que tu voulais aller dans un endroit pas chère,mais tout de même...!"

Allen baissa les yeux devant ces paroles,après tout le Japonais avait raison.Il s'assit sur le fûton s'attirant le regard du brun,devenus glacial :

"Quoi encore,gémit le plus jeune

-Au Japon on s'agenouille ou on s'assoit sur une chaise."

L'albinos écouta son interlocuteur et adopta la position convenus en haussant un sourcil :

"Cela te va comme ça ?

-Sa peut aller,grommella le brun en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Au fait,qu'a tu fais avec cette vieille dame ? Pourquoi t'es tu incliner de la sorte ?

-Tu ne connais même pas l'_ojigi,_s'écriaKanda en se relevant brusquement.

-Non...C'est encore une coutume Japonaise ?

-Misère..."

Le Japonais lui expliqua donc que ce qu'il venait d'appeller l'ojigi était le nom du salut au Japon.On s'incline plus ou moins et on garde plus ou moins longtemps cette position pour saluer une personne.Lorsqu'on la connait bien,une simple inclinaison de la tête peut suffire.Victorieux,le plus jeune tapa son poing dans sa main :

"C'est le même principe que la poigne en Angleterre ou la Bise en France !

-Voilà,tu as tout saisis..."

Allen adressa un sourire candide qui fit détourner le regard du brun qui toussota,géner.L'exorciste toujours agenouiller demanda timidement :

"Kanda,tu ne pourrais pas m'apprendre quelques mots de Japonais ? "

Surpris le jeune homme vint s'accroupir devant son interlocuteur,une lueur glaciale dans ses deux pupilles bleu :

"Et pourquoi désire tu apprendres ma langue Moyashi ?

-Cela pourrais me servir,je suppose que tu ne vas pas appréçier de m'avoir dans les pattes."

Yuu aquiesa,en effet entendre le plus jeune lui demander pour un oui pour un non ce que disais tel ou tel personne n'allait pas être agréable :

"Et puis lorsque tu te réveilles,je te rappelle que tu m'adresses toujours la parole en Japonais.Moi je n'y comprend rien,repris Allen en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-C'est parceque je ne suis pas tout à fait réveiller Baka ! Avoue que c'est surtout pour savoir ce que je dis dans mon sommeil hein...? Lorsque je fais des cauchemards par exemple ! "

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc baissa les yeux,comment diable cet idiot de Japonais avait-il put deviner ?! Le dit idiot eu un sourire aussi glacial que son regard :

" Tu es vraiment puéril Moyashi ! Tu veux tellement en savoir sur moi ? Pourquoi tiens tu autant à savoir les sujets de mes cauchemards ?

-Je déteste te voir dans cet état ! On vois bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter tes hurlements,s'écria Allen,ennerver

-Pathétique,grinca Kanda

-Je ne suis pas pathétique ! Moi je ne hurle pas dans mon sommeil !!

-Bien sur que si ! Tu ne t'es pas entendus crier Mana,Mana,Mana !! J'en ai jusque là moi ! De toi et de ton Mana à la noix !! "

Choqué,le jeune Walker le comptempla éberluer,ainsi donc son coéquipier l'avait entendus hurler...? Toutes ces nuits ou il avait dormis dans la même pièce que le kendoka,ce dernier l'avait entendus ? Toutes ces fois ou il s'était laisser aller pour pleurer son père adoptif,Kanda ne dormais pas ? Il l'avais écouter sans un mot,sans un bruit...Sans rien faire ?! :

"Crois moi Walker,je sais très bien ce que tu resens de ce point de vue là,mais oublie le ! Il est mort,point final.

-K-Kanda,bégaya le plus jeune

-Tu as déjà essayer de le rammener ! Tu as bien vus ce que cela t'as coutés ! Tu l'as perdus une seconde fois,hurla le brun en se relevant brusquement

-C-Comment es-tu au courant de ça...?

-Je me suis renseigner auprès de Komui Baka ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je collabore avec des personnes dont j'ignore tout ?! Ton père est devenus un Akuma ! Par ta faute !!

-ASSEZ !! "

Le poing d'un Allen hors de lui atteignit Kanda en plein visage,le choc fut si violent que le Japonais se retrouva au sol,le souffle coupé.Ce rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire,Allen s'accroupis à coté du kendoka qui n'esquiser aucun mouvement trop occupé à reprendre son souffle :

"Je-Je suis désoler Kanda ! Je ne voulais pas,commença le jeune exorciste

-Sa fais du bien de se lacher de temps en temps hein ? Moyashi..."

Un violent coup de pied heurta de plein fouet le ventre du dit Moyashi qui cracha avant de se cramponner l'estomac à deux mains,Kanda se redressa à l'aide de son coude et essuya le sang qui perler au coin de sa bouche,un sourire satisfait plaquer sur le visage :

" Oeil pour oeil,dent pour dent,chantonna t-il en prenant une position d'attaque."

Son cadet fit de même en reprenant le slogan.Puis ce fut une véritable bataille de chiffonier qui s'engagea.Même si les deux adverssaire était doué au corps à corps,les deux garçons frappaient de toutes leurs forces de façon plus que désordonner...Tantôt Allen-kun donner un coup de poing,tantôt il recevait un coup de pied qui le fesait tituber vers le fond de la pièce.Et il en était de même pour Yuu-yun qui ne parvenais que très rarement à éviter les coups "Redouter le Moyashi en colère",cette pensée le fit sourire et ses coups redoublèrent.N'importe quelle personne en voyant l'expression des deux jeunes hommes s'entretuant aurait jurer qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir ! Finallement ce fût Allen qui s'ecroulla le premier,rapidement suivis par son omologue à queu de cheval.Haletant,les deux exorcistes assis dos à dos reprenait doucement leur forces.Soudain l'incroyable ce produisit au yeux du cadet,un éclat rire se fit entendre et ce n'était pas le siens,il demanda faiblement :

"K-Kanda ?"

C'était bien le Japonais qui riait de la sorte.Une main sur les côtes,il n'en finissait pas,le pauvre Allen était totallement dérouter par l'attitude de son coéquipier,pour la première fois il entendait le vrai rire de Kanda,pas un de ses sourires nerveux ou moqueur et il le fesait...Après qu'ils se soit tout deux battus comme deux chiens galleux.Le plus jeune détourna sa tête en direction du kendoka :

"Mais qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ?!"

Le rire de Kanda semblait communicatif car voyant son compagnon géner de ne pouvoir s'empécher de rire,ce fut au tour d'Allen de succomber.La pièce s'emplie des rires des deux garçons,qui sentait mutuellement leur dos vibrer l'un contre l'autre.Qui aurait crus que c'est en ce frappant que les deux exorcistes ce réconcilleraient ? Bientôt le bruit s'estompat laissant Allen et Kanda encore plus essouffler qu'au paravant :

"Tsss ! C'était du...du grand n'importe quoi Moyashi...!

-O-Ouais...Mais tu n'y es pas...Aller de main morte,souffla le dit Moyashi

-C'est toi qui as...Commencer Ba-ka..."

Les deux adolescent s'exclafèrent à nouveaux et ce fut finallement l'ainé qui se leva et tangua dangereusement.Le plus jeune se releva brusquement,lui aussi pris de vertige :

"Tu as dû frapper un peu fort Kanda,fit Allen avec un léger sourire

-On devrais aller dormir..."

Le jeune homme chancella et s'eccroula sur le fûton avec un grognement douloureux,le second exorciste l'y rejoignis rapidement et s'effondra à coté de lui :

"Je suis épuisé,murmura l'albinos

-Pas autant que moi..."

Allen tourna sa tête vers le brun qui avait déjà fermer les yeux,il sourit et les ferma à son tour.Plusieurs heures deffilèrent ainsi,le plus jeune exorciste commencait à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'une vive douleur dans le cou lui fit ouvrir les yeux,la première chose qu'il vit ce fut de longue mèche noir au reflet bleutée,puis deux mains blafarde qui lui enserraient les poignets et un horrible bruit de succions ponctué de râle en bref,la véritable nature de Kanda qui venait de reprendre le dessus.Allen tenta veinement de le repousser,peine perdus,le Japonais ne semblait pas vouloir s'arreter.Le pauvre Walker sentait peu à peu ses forces l'abandonné,ne lui avait-il pas dis "je ne serais jamais rassasié" ? Alors aucun doute : il allait mourir.Le kendoka lui avait déjà pomper au moins deux littres...Sa vision commencer peu à peu à se voilée et Allen ne parvenait que difficillement à rester conscient,il fit alors la seule chose dont il était encore capable : pleurer.Des sanglot agitait sa poitrine couverte de sang,il ne voulait pas mourir,pas ici,pas à cause de Kanda ! Il voulait revoir Lenalee et ses tasse de thé ou de café qu'elle apportait,Lavi et son sourire,Miranda et sa maladresse,Kro-chan,Komui et tout les autres ! Il repensa soudain à sa bagare avec Kanda et son éclat de rire,comme il voulait revivre ça ! Encore,et encore ! Kanda qui éclate de rire...Un hurlement de regret et de détresse se fit entendre,emplissant toute la pièce.La dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ce fut des machoire qui lachait doucement sa gorge.

à suivre...

_Eh bah finallement ce chapitre auras était écris bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais crus ! Seulement 4 jours,j'ai battus mon record ! Voici don un petit Kanda qui se bagarre avec un Allen-kun toujours aussi Kawaï ! Mais à la fin y'a un ptit' peu de suspence,et ce sera pire au prochain chapitre...! Déjà 20 reviews,je suis vraiment toujours aussi heureuse de les lirent ! Je vois que Michel-Ange n'a pas remporter un franc succès mais bon,moi je l'aime bien ce ptit sadique ! Seule Orya l'apréçie mais c'est déjà pas mal ,maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous...Vos réponses personalisée !! A la Souppe !!_

_Ucni-Neko : Et une Anti-Michel-Ange une ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ? Oh rassure toi d'ici deux chapitres tu va comprendre pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas XD !Pour des chapitres plus long,je suis d'accord mais je te jure que sur Word Pad j'ai l'impression d'écrire 20 pages...ET je suis toujours navrée pour mes fautes d'orthographe . !_

_Kawu93 : Euh...Héhé...! Voilà donc un nouveaux chapitre en 4 jours,alors heureuse XD ?! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise o !_

_Celi-chan : Eh bien voilà la suite ! Tu as l'air d'aimée mon histoire alors je suis ravie :D ! Merci pour ta petite Review !_

_Orya : Félicitation !! Tu es officiellement accepter dans le Fan Club de Michel Ange qui compte actuelement 2 membres !! Toi...et moi XD !_

_Warai Kareha : Je t'ai mis dans les derniers pour répondre à ta review car c'est la plus longue et ma réponse aussi XD ! Après relecture,je suis d'accord avec toi : le chapitre ou Kanda pique un roupillons près des trois zigotos n'était pas très bien dis :s Mais bon,j'ai pour coutumme de ne pas modifier mes chapitres :) ! Et alors attention maintenant passons à Michel-Ange dont tu m'as pas mal parlée et ta review m'as fais beaucoup rire !! Qui est-il ce Michel-ANge ? Mystère XD ! Quel lien a t-il avec Yuu-kun ? Eh bien,si je te le disais ce serais du Spoils . Et pour ce qu'il va faire à Yuu et Allen : tu le verras dans le 8ème chapitre et je préfère ne pas te le dire parceque tu le déteste déjà mais alors après ce chapitre tu vas littérallement le haïr !! Et enfin je confirme ton 6ème sens, " sa sent les engeulades Xd !" euh...oui Kanda-kun s'est bien engeuler avec Allen et vice versa,pense à t'inscrire dans une réunion de sorcelerie pour ton 6ème sens ;p ! _

Le chapitre 7 ne devrais pas être long,étant ordonné que je suis en vacances dans une semaine,je devrais trouver le temps...J'ai déjà bien l'idée en tête,donc si vous avez de la chance le chapitre 7 sera visible ce Dimanche :p !! Merci encore pour toutes vos Reviews !!


	7. Chapter 7

Allen entrouverit un oeil qu'il referma aussitôt,la lumière était éblouissante.Il se demanda vaguement l'heure qu'il pouvait être,puis il se remmémora les évenements de la veille,sa dispute avec Kanda,la bagare,leur fous rire et...la morsure douloureuse que le Japonais lui avait inffliger.Allen paniqua soudain,cette lumière,ce pourrait-il qu'il soit...mort ?! Non,il ne pouvait pas y croire,Kanda ne l'aurait quand même pas tué ?! Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et lacha un jappement de douleur lorsque la lumière lui grilla la rétine,une voix morne résonna dans un coin de la pièce :

"Enfin réveiller Moyashi ?"

Cette voix trainante et ce surnom,le jeune exorciste la reconnaitrait entre mille,il posa instinctivement la main sur son cou : un bandage parfaitement propre s'y trouvait.Allen se redressa lentement,pas de courbature,n'y de douleur.Seul de léger vertiges et une vision un peu bancale le géner,il leva les yeux vers un Kanda assis dans un coin de la pièce,pas très loin de lui,un air inquiet placardé sur son visage :

"K-Kanda ? Ou sommes nous,demanda faiblement le cadet

-Dans un petit bourg appeller Oykano,c'est à environs 10 killomètres de là ou nous étions..."

Peandant un instant le plus jeune se demanda comment il avait pus se retrouver ici,puis il s'exclama soudain :

"C'est toi qui m'as emmener jusqu'ici ?!

-Evidement...Ne cris pas comme ça Moya...

-Mais comment as tu,le coupa le dit Moyashi"

Le brun lacha un soupir d'agaçement,avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de commencer son récit :

"C'est ton hurlement qui m'a fais recouvrer mes esprits,dès que je me suis rendus compte de ce que je venais de faire,je t'ai enfiller ma veste d'exorciste en plus de la tienne et je 'ai pris sur mon dos.J'ai courrus et demander à plusieur personne s'ils connaissaient un médecin,la plupart ce sont enfuis en voyant mes yeux luir comme ça...Et puis j'avais encore du sang sur la chemise..."

Allen l'écoutait attentivement,que le Japonais l'ai pris sur son dos et lui trouve un médecin l'impressioner,lui qui ne ce souciait jamais de personne...Le Japonais repris :

"Finnallement on m'a dis qu'il y'en avais un à Oykano,comme tu semblait de plus en plus faible j'ai courrus comme jamais.Plus vite que beaucoup d'humains d'ailleur,une nouvelle capacitée vampirique visiblement...

Quand je suis arriver je t'ai confier au médecin et j'ai attendus dehors,je lui fesait bien trop peur donc je t'ai attendus patiamment.Ensuite je t'ai réccuper environs deux heures plus tard et je t'ai coucher dans cet hôtel et je t'ai veiller toute la nuit et la journée,voilà toute l'histoire.Je suis vraiment désoler pour ce qu'il c'est passé..."

L'albinos resta muet de stupéfaction,ainsi donc Kanda s'était occuper de lui...Puis il repensa soudain "je t'ai passé mon manteau","ma chemise" :

"Kanda,ne me dis tout de même pas sortis avec ta chemise,juste avec ça,murmura Allen horrifié

-Bien sur que si ! Il fesait vraiment froid et je ne voulais pas aggraver ton état...

-Mais il fait au moins moins quinze la nuit !!

-Moins vinght,corrigea le brun avec un sourire,il est vrai que n'importe quel humain serais mort.

-Mais...

-Mais je suis un vampire.Je m'en suis tiré avec un bon ruhme,grogna le Japonais avec une moue de fatigue."

Le plus jeune bondit du lit,et se précipita vers Kanda toujours affallé dans un coin de la chambre :

"Stop ! Tu ne m'approche pas Moyashi,s'écria soudain le jeune homme

-Tu ne vas pas bien ! Un rhume ca peut-être grave ! Laisse moi voir...

-Tu ne dois pas t'approcher,sinon je vais avoir un mal fous à ne pas te sauter dessus...!

-Mais avec tout le sang que tu as bus hier,tu dois,commença Allen d'une voix mal assurée

-C'est pire.Si tu n'avais pas hurlé de la sorte,il est évident que tu serais mort depuis un moment Moyashi...Je n'ai qu'une envie,celle de recommencer.

-Enfin Kanda...

-Garde tes distances,souffla faiblement le brun"

Le plus jeune avanca lentement vers le kendoka qui émmit un grondement sourd.Loin de se démonter Allen fit encore plusieurs pas en avant,se coup ci le second hurla :

"Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'approcher !! "

L'interpeller s'immobilisa quelques secondes et cotinua son avancer vers le vampire qui gémissait :

"Ne t'approche pas...Ne t'approche pas,murmura t-il en fermant les yeux pour refouller ses larmes."

Allen n'était plus qu'a un mètre de lui lorsqu'il étendit doucement ses bras vers son ainé qui sanglotait à présent :

"Pitié...Non...Pitié..."

L'exorciste s'agenouilla et attira doucement le jeune homme brun contre lui,il sourit et passa sa main dans les long cheveux noir du Japonais.Ce dernier s'aggripa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait,les deux exorcistes s'enlaçait avec force,le vampire pleurant à chaude larme,sa tête appuyée contre la poitrine de son cadet :

"Recule ! Recule,criait t-il en frappant faiblement Allen,Recule !

-Calme toi Yuu...

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom...! Je te hais ! Je te hais...!!"

L'adolescent caressa doucement les cheveux de Kanda qui se lova dans son cou,mouillant le bandage de ses larmes :

"Pitié...Allen,souffla t-il"

Surpris le plus jeune le relacha brusquement,celui qui venait de l'appeller par son prénom bondit en arrière et se rappuya dans le coin de la pièce,le visage emperlait de sueur.Il essuya ses larmes d'un rageur revert de manche et observa Allen qui s'approchait à nouveaux de lui :

"Tu vois ? Tu ne m'as pas mordus,fit ce dernier avec un léger sourire

-Je te jure que cette situation est très difficile à vivre pour moi...

-Je le sais bien..."

Allen arreta brusquement son avançée vers le garçon,se leva et alla se rallonger dans son lit :

"Ne m'en veux pas si je me recouche,j'ai quelques vertiges...

-Je peux aller te chercher à manger si tu veux.

-Pourquoi pas,sourit le plus jeune."

Kanda se leva donc,attrapa le bol de poridge qu'il avait fais il y'a quelques heures et le tendit à Allen qui s'étonna que le bol fut encore chaud et que son coéquipier sache préparer ce plat qui était pourtant typiquement Anglais,une petite attention à son égard ? Il prit la cuillère que lui tendait le jeune homme et commença à manger goulument ce bon petit plat :

"C'est exellent ! J'ignorais que tu étais si bon cuisinier Kanda !

-C'est pas très compliqué à faire Baka..."

Il détourna le regard visiblement géner,sous l'oeil amusé d'Allen.Puis il ajouta :

"Je vais aller faire quelques courses en ville.Toi tu reste ici,bien au chaud compris ?

-Je veux venir avec toi ! Et puis avec ton rhumme ce n'est pas résonnable,protesta l'albinos

-Je suis en bien meilleur forme que toi.Et Michel Ange ne devrait pas tarder..."

Allen pris sa mine boudeuse,qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'agaçement du brun :

"Raah ! D'accord ou pas c'est la même chose,s'exclama t-il avant de sortir en claquant la porte."

Le plus jeune se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant,décidement Kanda resterait toujours Kanda ! Il jeta un oeil à l'horloge accroché au mur : 18H27,des pas resonnèrent soudain dans le couloir et ce fut un Michel Ange visiblement en pleine forme qui entra,deux pommes à la mains :

"Je suis de retour ! Tiens ? Vous êtes tout seul Allen-san ?

-Kanda viens de sortir chercher à manger...Vous ne vous êtes pas croisés,demanda l'interperllé surpris.

-Non...Tenez ! Prenez plutôt une pomme ! "

Le jeune exorciste accepta cette petite offrande et la croqua avec ravissement,bien sucrée comme il les aime ! Le trouveur le regardé en silence,un sourire étrange sur le visage.Il demanda soudain :

"Kanda-san est-il partit depuis longtemps ?

-A peine un quart d'heures,murmura Allen en jetant un coup d'oeil à la vieille horloge.

-Pas de quoi s'inquiéter alors ! "

Le plus jeune poursuivis son frugal repas en silence,lorsqu'il entendit les cloches au loin sonner les 19 heures il se leva d'un bond et courrus à la porte :

"Ey ! Ou allez vous,s'exclama l'Italien en fesant un bond

-Chercher Kanda-kun ! Je reviens dans peu de temps !!

-Mais vous êtes blesser !! Allen-samaaaa !! "

L'albinos bondit dans le couloir et s'élança à toute allure vers l'escalier,il butta brusquement sur un balais qui trainé là et il vit l'escalier se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse.Il heurta quelques chose de relativement dur et atterit avec fracas contre quelqun au bas de l'escalier.Allen ouvrit timidement les yeux tandis qu'une voix vibrante de colère se fesaient entendre :

"Moyashi...!!"

Le plus jeune releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son coéquipier qui l'observé,une lueur malsaine dans le regard.Allen tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvins pas au grand damne du jeune Japonais :

"Bouge de là,gronda t-il à l'adresse de son cadet

-Je n'y arrive pas Bakanda,gémit l'interessé."

Une main toujours cramponnée à la rampe,la seconde cramponnée au sac de provision et au dos d'Allen le jeune homme dû appeller la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaiter voir :

"Oy ! Michel-Ange ! "

Le bel Italien débarqua tout sourire et aida le pauvre Allen à se dépétrer de l'étreinte involontaire de son coéquipier qui se releva péniblement :

"Kuso...! Moyashi je te jure que je vais te faire la peau d'ici peu !!

-Calme toi Kanda ! Dis moi plutôt ce que tu nous à achetez !

-Sushis,soba,répondit stoïquement le brun en tendant le sac devant lui."

Les deux hommes aquiesèrent et montèrent dans la chambre pour manger et discuter de la mission qu'il devait accomplir prochainement.Kanda lança les sushis et les sobas sur un coin de lit et se laissa tomber près du bureau en soupirant,le plus jeune s'accroupis près de lui et tandis la main vers son front,le brun la lui tappa vigoureusement :

"Kanda...?

-Ne me touche pas...!"

Détournant le regard le Japonais se leva subitement et alla s'assoir sur le lit avant de demander au trouveur :

"Que faisons nous demain ?

-N-Nous partons dans la montagne,j'ai entendus dire que des gens on vut des sortes d'Aurores Boréales émanner d'une crevasse,répondit Michel Ange.

-Nous partons demain,demanda Allen d'une voix mal assurée

-Oui,ou dès ce soir.Nous aurions plus de chances de voir ces fameuses Aurores,ajouta Michel Ange

-Je suis d'accord avec le trouveur,allons y.

-M-Mais Kanda il commence à faire nuit,protesta Allen."

Au regard glacial que lui lança son coéquipier,le plus jeune compris qu'il n'y avais aucune altérnative,il suvit donc le Japonais lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce.Michel Ange à sa suite,un étrange sourire plaquer au visage...Les jeunes garçons se mirent donc en route,la montagne se situant non loin de leur hôtel,ils n'en auraient que pour une heure de marche.Dans la tête d'Allen les idées se chamboullaient,qu'avais donc Kanda ? Pourquoi Michel-Ange souriait-il de cette façon ? Ils arrivèrent enfin à la dîtes crevasse,le trouveur se pencha pour jaugée la profondeur :

"Fyuuuh ! C'est vraiment très profond,siffla t-il"

Allen s'approcha à son tour il parvenait à peine à distinguer le fond,s'il n'avait pas était couvert de neige,il aurait surement crus à un trou sans fin...Une voix fluette et mélodieuse s'éleva soudain lui fesannt brusquement redresser la tête : une jeune fille au cheveux bleu herrissé chanter à mi-voix en balançant ses jambes en cadence,un homme au chapeaux haut de forme se tenait près de Michel Ange qui souriait :

"R-Road Camelot,siffla Allen qui venait de reconnaitre la petite fille."

L'interpeller cessa brusquement sa chanson,tandis que le trouveur s'avançait vers le Japonais qui semblait tétanisé :

"Je ne penserais pas que tu me ferais confiance Kanda Yû...

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me tendrais un piège aussi grossier Michel-Ange Eden,répliqua le brun.

-Grossier,mais efficace,n'est ce pas Allen-kun ? "

Le plus jeune secoua lentement la tête avant de reculer lentement en voyant Tikky s'avancer vers lui :

"C'est ici que nos chemin ce sépare Allen-kun..."

Le dit Allen-kun recula en secouant doucement la tête,il jeta un regard noyé de larmes à son coéquipier,qui le fixait :

"Yû,murmura faiblement Allen apeuré."

Ce fut Road,qui surgit de nul part,poussa le garçon aux cheveux blanc dans le vide.Allen entamma donc une descente vertigineuse droit vers la mort,Michel Ange attrapa le Japonais qu'il sera contre lui :

"Pourquoi te débas tu ainsi ? Que compte tu faire Yû-kun,demanda le trouveur

-Innocence activée !! "

L'Italien se prit soudain un violent coup de Mûgen dans le ventre et vit le jeune Kanda se jeter de lui même dans le vide :

"Je n'aurait jamais crus qu'il puisse faire une chose pareil,murmura Tikky en s'avançant vers la crevasse

-Ils vont mourir tous les deux,ajouta Road,c'est une belle mort."

Seul Michel Ange restait silencieux,mais pourquoi le Japonais avait-il suivit Allen dans les abisses ? Pourquoi se sacrifice ? La petite fille selbla lire dans ses pensée car elle se tourna vers lui avant delui faire son plus beau sourire :

"Peut-être par amour...? "

_Mouahaha ! On entre enfin dans le vif du Yaoï ;p ! Kanda qui se sacrifie si c'est pas beau ? Vont-ils survivrent ?! ( Tout le monde sais que oui idiote -- ...) Mais que vas t-il se passer maintenant ?! Et une petite évolution de l'Innocence de Kanda by Anna Lawliet dans le prochain chapitre :D ! Je tiens à dire que le chapitre 8 est déjà en cours et qu'il me pose bien des soucis . ! Et maintenat vos réponses :_

_Ucni-Neko__ : J'éspère que j'ai était assez rapide pour toi TTTT ! En tout cas j'ai fais des efforts ! Donc Kanda et Allen dormirons ensemble mais pas dans un fûton...Allen qui parle Japonais ? Pourquoi pas...? Et Michel-Ange qui meurt,je m'y suis vriament attachée et il me rappelle un peu Kimbley dans F.M.A XD,dès que j'écris à propos de lui j'ai l'impression d'avoir ce psycopathe qui dit "nan pas comme ça !"ou "mais nan sa va trop vite !" et encore "mal dis,mal dis !!".Michel Ange donne de préçieux conseil X) alors je ne vais pas m'en débarasser de si tôt !!_

_Celi-chan __: -- Ne serais tu pas un peu sadique ? Dans ces cas là on est deux !! ET le fous rire...Ah làlà,j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant ce passage ._

_Kawu93 __: Tu es contente ? On voit Tikky XD ! Persos je ne connais pas de fic avec du Allen X Tikky et je suis désolée mais je déteste ce couple alors je ne pourrais jamais t'en écrire une...Mais du Lavi ALlen sa pourrait ce faire...Pour le moment je me concentre sur Devil Inside et je pense faire du Light X Ryûzaki pour la prochaine fic...Puis je crois que je me remettrais à D.Gray Man après XD !! Et du Miranda X Krory pourquoi pas ?! Mais sa partirais vite en délire profond cette histoire XD !! (Beaucoup de XD dans cette réponse de review...Ma'zette Oo !)_

_Orya__ : Mais tu es accros à mon Michel-Ange ma parole XD !! Pour le fan-club de Yû-yun tu sais y'en as tellement...AU moins Michel Ange y viens de ma tête à moi et c'est le plus beau XD !! Je le vois bien avec la voix de Kimbley dans F.M.A et un peu le même genre de pointure / ! Sinon,oui il va y'avoir plus d'action dans le chapitre 8 et enfin du Yaoï :D ! Et oui on en seras plus sur Michel-Ange . et tu as entièrement raison pour ce qui est de la nature de notre bel Italien...Je n'en dirais pas plus UxU !!_

_Le prochain chapitre me donne du fil à retordre et il risque d'être plus long que les précédent Mais comme je suis en vacance dans 1 semaines,je pense pouvoir le publier assez vite avec quelques nuit blanches..._

_Je pense que vous détestez toujours Michel-Ange voir encore plus après ce chapitre mais bon ! Il l'a bien chercher . !! See You !_


	8. Why,huitième pourquoi

Kanda retint un cris de douleur lorsque son épaule heurta violement la paroie,il maintenait deu mieux qu'il pouvait,un Moyashi inconscient contre sa poitrine.Le Japonais jeta un oeil à son coéquipier,il était couvert de bleu et de sang.En effet Allen avait heuté mainte et mainte fois la parois s'écorchant tour à tour le dos,les bras et le front.Ceci étant surement provoqué par son évanouissement car il n'avait pus contrôlé sa chute.Le kendoka,s'en était un peu mieux sortit et avait même réussi à attraper son coéquipier par une prouesse qu'il se sentait bien incapable de rehiterée.Il paniqua soudain lorsqu'il vit le sol qui n'était plus qu'a une soixantaine de mètres,à cette vitesse,aucun doute : l'issue de la chute serait fatale.Une légère lueur dans sa main le fit sursauter :

"Mu-Mugen,murmura t-il en observant la lumière qui palpitait sur son sabre."

Le kendoka dégaina furieusement d'une main et assura la prise sur le manche de son fidèle sabre et serra un peu plus le jeune Walker contre lui :

"Je t'en prie Mugen,tient le coup...!"

Kanda planta furieusement son sabre dans le roc de la paroie et freina leurs chute,les violents accouts de Mugen et les projection de pierres ne firent qu'endomagés son bras un peu plus.Il heurta le sol avec autant de violence que de soulagement,Allen roulla sur le coté en haletant sous le regard inquiet du Japonais qui tentait,lui aussi,de reprendre son souffle.Il sentit son bras s'engourdir,signe que la guérison était déjà lancée.Il parvint à se redresser et s'assit pour mieux voir son cadet : ce dérnier respiré avec difficulté et semblait toujours inconscient.Kanda se traina près de son coéquipier et constata avec effrois qu'une côte était visible,une pointe blanchatre entourée par une tache rouge était visible sur l'uniforme de l'exorciste :

"A coup sûr ça t'as perforé le poumons.Hein ? Moyashi..."

Une silhouette sombre,attéris en douceur près d'eux,le kendoka se retourna vivement et lacha un grognement furieux en découvrant le nouvel arrivant tombé du ciel :

"Michel-Ange éspèce d'enfoiré,siffla t-il en tentant de se relever

-Oui moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir Yû-kun,sourit l'Italien."

L'ex-trouveur plaqua Kanda derechef lorsque ce dernier était enfin parvenue à ce mettre debout,il lacha un jappement de douleur en heurtant à nouveaux le sol.L'homme sourit et frotta la tête du brun :

"Sois raisonnable Yû,tu viens de faire une chute d'une centaine de mètres et ton Innocence n'as pas eu le temps de guérir toutes tes contusions !

-Guéris Allen."

Michel Ange haussa un sourcil avant de saisir le menton du jeune Japonais dans sa paumme,il demanda sans se départir de son sourire :

"Tu veux que je guérisse ton petit copain ?

-Ce n'est pas mon petit copain,répliqua le brun,guéris le.Je ferais ce que tu voudras...

-Ce que je voudrais hein...? "

Il embrassa violement Kanda qui ferma les yeux,et se laissa faire sans rechigner.Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'Italien déscendre vers le bas de son ventre en passant ses mains gelées sous sa chemise,il le repussa d'un violent coup de pied.L'homme se tena le ventre quelques secondes avnat de se relever et de frapper le Japonais qui fut à moitier assomé par la violence du choc.Kanda se sentit saisir par le col et vit les yeux noir et profond du bel Italien sur lui,il lui cracha à la figure,ce qui lui valus un nouveaux coup,le faisant saignait à la tempe.Michel-Ange pencha la tête et lui sourit perversement :

"Alors Yû-yun ? Je croyais que tu ferais ce que je voudrais...?

-J'ai mes limites,gémit Kanda."

Le sourire de Michel-Ange s'aggrandis,il relacha le brun dont le procésus de guérison accellérée s'était à nouveau enclencher.L'homme attira le Japonais contre lui et se placa perpendiculairement au corps d'Allen dont la respiration faiblissait de plus en plus.Il attrapa les poignet du kendoka et posa les mains sur le jeune inconscient :

"Que fais-tu,demanda le Japonais en sentant le coeur du plus jeune battre faiblement sous sa paume.

-Je ne peux pas le guérir,mais toi tu en as le pouvoir.Je vais te filler un coup de main,pour guider ton Innocence."

Kanda sentit les mains de l'Italien appuyer sur les siennes,il ferma les yeux sur la commande de son ainé :

"Voilà...Détend toi et sent les battements d'Allen.Essaye de caller ta respiration par rapport à la sienne.

-Je...!

-Inspire profondément et reste concentré Yû,le gronda l'homme,tu es trop crispé..."

Le Japonais écouta ses conseils et eu l'impression d'entrer dans une osmose parfaite avec son coéquipier.Il sentait sa respiration et les battements de coeur d'Allen se confondre.Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira soudain la poitrine,il poussa un hurlement de douleur et lutta contre Michel-Ange qui lui maintenait les deux mains appuyées contre le plus jeune :

"J'ai mal !! Sa fais mal,hurlait-il en se débatant,il brûle !

-Tu es encore incapable de soigner à même le coprs.Tu transfert la blessure sur toi et tu la guérris ensuite,c'est pour ça que tu as mal.Essaye de te calmer...

-Yamete !! Yamete !! Ya-me...!! "

Kanda vait l'impression de poser ses mains sur du tisons ardent,l'étreinte de l'Italien lui empécher tout mouvements.Le Japonais hulait de douleur,son ainé le relacha brusquement et il s'écroulla près d'Allen,le souffle court.Michel-Ange jeta un oeil à Allen et sourit au kendoka qui gémissait au sol :

"Tu as fais du bon boulot Yû-kun ! Allen n'as plus rien du tout,entièrement guéris !

-Mal...Mal,souffla le dit Yû-kun en se tenant les côtes

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Sa va rapidement passer...Normalement,ta durée de vie n'est pas affectée lorsque tu utilise ton Innocence de cette manière,ajouta t-il."

Kanda ne chercha même pas à essuyer les larmes qui ruisselait sur ses joues,Michel-Ange se releva,porta Allen et le déposa dans une sorte de petite cavitée creuser dans la roche.Il procéda de même pour Kanda et l'appuya contre le mur.Il déposa ensuite deux sacs en peau près des deux garçons,il s'accroupis en façe du Japonais :

"Je vous donne quelques vivres...Mais n'oublis pas que rien n'est gratuit avec moi,tu me redevras ça,murmura t-il

-Je vais...avoir mal comme ça encore longtemps...?

-J'ai l'impression que tu as "pris en compte de guérison" la totalitée de ses blessures.Tu ne maîtrise pas encore assez ton Innocence pour te focalisé sur une seule plaie...

-Je vois...Kuso !! Mais il s'est fais combien de fractures ?!

-Je l'ignore,mais toi tu ne devrais pas tarder à tomber dans les vappes,grommella l'Italien."

Il frappa à nouveaux le Japonais qui heurta Allen,sa tête reposant sur le ventre du plus jeune qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller.Michel-Ange se massa le poing et sortit de la petite grotte ou il avait laissé les deux exorcistes inconscient.Il sourit,s'étira paresseusement et s'approcha de la paroie.Le jeune homme reculla de quelques pas et par un habil salto s'éleva en l'air et grimpa,frappant de ses pieds paroies par paroies en fesnat nombres de saltos,il retomba souplement au sommet de la failles dans laquel se trouvait toujours les deux jeunes exorcistes :

"Tu en a mis du temps Michel-Ange,s'exclama une voix enfantine."

Une boule de neige vint lui heurter la tête et il ébroua ses cheveux devenus noir,la petite Road sourit :

"Je te préfère tout de même sous cette aparence...Michel-Ange Camarilla,ou devrais-je dire...Descendent de Caïn !

-Appelle moi comme bon te semble Road-chan...!"

Les cheveux noir et long flotant au vents,les yeux ayant pris une teinte de sang,le jeune homme éclata de rire dévoilant des canines plus qu'imposante.Il s'approcha de la fillette qui pencha la tte sur le coté :

"Une petite soif Michel-Ange,demanda t-elle

-Je suis un vampire,pas un Noah,soufla t-il en s'approchant du cou de la fillette."

La petite fille étouffa un cris en sentant les crocs du jeune homme pénétrer dans son cou,elle passa ses petits bras autour de la nuque du vampire :

"Et puis...Tu es le descendant direct de Caïn après tout,un sang pur."

Le Vampire sourit et jeta un oeil par dessus l'apule de Road,il observa la faille ou se trouvait encore Allen et Kanda tout deux évanouis :

"Je suis impatient de voir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour protéger ton petit copain...Yû-kun,souffla t-il avant de mordre à nouveaux la petite Road"

_Chazaaaaaamam !! Voici le chapitre 8 bouclé avec une révélation : Michel-Ange est un vampire :D ! Et puis une sorte de couple Michel-Ange X Road,m'enfin il est un peu vieux pour elle...Du Shôta peut-être XD ?!_

_Comme les Noahs,mon ptit' Italien à donc deux aparence...D'ailleur je suis d'accord avec Roas : il est mieux sous sa deuxième ..Pour le visualiser rien de plus simple : vous prenez Alucard et c'est son sosie(avec des cheveux un peu moins long quand même...),j'ai trop de l'immagination mouah XD !! Je vous remercie encore pour vos review toujours aussi nombreuse ! Et pis comme d'hab les réponses en direct live :_

_Ucni Neko__ : Ouais j'avoue que j'aurais beaucoup rie si nos deux compères s'étaient éclater en bas,mais alors là j'aurais était à court d'immagination pour trouver un moyen à peu près crédible pour les réssuiciter nos deux clampins XD ! Pour tes idée de couples c'est pas mal ;p Mais t'as vus,un ptit Road X Michel-Ange me fais bien rire moi !! En tout cas je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant / !_

_Kawu93__ : Bah heureuse pour toi qu'on voit ton ptit chéris :),et pour le couple Lavi X Allen je vais essayer de trouver une idée pour une future fic,mais avant finir Devil Inside,qui me donne de plus en plus de fil à retordre,notament à cause de Michel Ange / Pourquoi je l'ai crée ce ptit' Vamp' à la con XD !! ET pour ton soucis de publication voilà un ptit site qui devrais t'aidée !! ffnetmodedemploi.free.fr/_

_Celi-Chan __: Est ce que sa vole un vampire ? Hélas nan XD ! Mais bon Kanda à plus d'un tour dans son sac et il s'appelle Mugen --" Et pour la morsure du vampire sensuelle ? bah oui pourquoi pas XD ?!_

_Erika Aurau__ : J'avoue que Michel-Ange est un nom qui lui va à ravir XD ! Et une fan de plus au fan-club de Mimi (Michel-ANge),j'éspère que tu n'es pas déçue qu'il soit un Vampire Oo ?! Sinon pour les autes d'orthographes encore désolée . !! Et pour savoir qui est qui,je fais de mon mieux,mais j'avoue que dans la tête d'un auteur,c'est dur ! Bah oui parceque comme on écrit on voit parfaitement qui parle,et c'ets assez dur même en se relisant d'entrer dans la tête du lecteur...Sinon promis je ferais de mon mieux !! _

_Warai Kareha__ : Comme d'hab tes reviews me font toujours autant rire !! Tu sais j'adore les clichés,mais j'évite d'en faire trop souvent quand même ;p ! Je suis contente que le passage du "figting" comme tu dis si bien t'es plus,et oui Kanda est capable d'éclater de rire XD ! -20° et non ce n'est pas le Canada mais les montagnes Japonaises :D ! Kanda qui supplie Allen de pas l'approcher...héhéhé ! Je suis une des rares auteurs qui arrive à faire pleurer Kanda-kun et même à supplier !! Mouahahaha agenouille toi devant moi Yû-yun !! En fait Michel-Ange c'est un mon intermédiaire XD,en parlant de Michel-ANge,j'ai éxploser de rire en voyant " le rital qui a des vus sur Kanda-moumour " XD Mon Mimi ?! Un Rital XD ?! OMG ! En tout cas j'avoue qu'il tient du bisexuel,parcequ'il est proche de Road-chan et j'ai étais la première surprise ! Et comme il a un faible pour Yû-yun...Oui on peut dire que Michel-ANge est vraiment un personnage douteux XD !_

_Vos reviews sont toujours aussi plaisante à lire et de plus en plus nombreuses,déjà 33 reviews :D !! Le chapitre 9 devrait sortir le Week-end prochain ou peut-être mercredi,mais il va falloir que j'en bave autant que pour ce chapitre,je vous raconte pas le nombre de fois ou j'ai dû effacé puis réecrire...Une galère ambulante ce Michel-Ange XD Alors heureux,dégouter ou surpris qu'il soit vampire ? Moi je m'y attendais (logique) mais j'étais loin de me douter que sa virerer en relation triangulaire avec Road-tan ! Yû qui est neutre tendance Allen,Allen qui est neutre et entièrement neutre,Road qui aime Allen-kun et Michel Ange qui se tappe les deux à la fois,une fille,un garçon,j'avoue que sa devient flippant XD !! Vous savez quand on créer des personnages,on dirais qu'ils aquièrent de l'autonommie,et deviennent indépendant de vous.Je ne m'atendais sincérement pas à ce que Michel-Ange soit aussi proche de Road X ) ! A plus et merci encore pour vos reviews !!_


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'Allen ourvit les yeux,il dû lutter contre le violent vertige qui l'envahit brusquement.Il serra fermement ses paupières,se souvenir.Juste ça.Se rappeller de ce qu'il s'était passé.Tikky,Road et Michel-Ange,la chute...Et Kanda ?! Il se souvint également de cette douleur dans la poitrine...Atroce.Mais là étrangement il n'avait pas mal,était-il mort ? Allen entrouvrit les yeux en souriant :

"Je me demande si tous les anges ressemblent à Lenalee,murmura l'éxorciste aux cheveux blancs"

Il sentit de douloureuse courbatures,puis un poids dans le creux de son ventre.Plus de doute,il se trouvait toujours dans le monde des vivants ! Le jeune Anglais baissa les yeux pour découvrir la source de ce malaise au niveau de son ventre.Un Japonais bien connus,semblait dormir d'un sommeil agité là,sur son ventre.Du sang coullait lentement de la tempe de Kanda que le plus jeune s'empressa d'essuyer,une petite tappe sur sa main lui fit lever les yeux vers deux pupilles or braquées sur lui.Kanda sourit à son cadet dévoilant ses canines accérées :

"Eh bien Moyashi enfin réveiller,souffla t-il en relevant un peu sa tête

-Oui...Comment te sens tu Kanda,parvint à articulé le plus jeune en ne parvenant pas à détacher ses yeux du regard envoûtant du Japonais

-Oh...Eh bien grâçe à toi mal."

Supris par la réponse et par l'attitude étrange de son vis à vis,Allen sentit une sueur froide lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de son ainé dans son cou.Les deux mains bien posé sur les épaules d'un Allen mort de peur,le garçon aux yeux devenus dorés mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son cadet qui laissa échappé un hoquet de surprise.Kanda lacha un soupir de plaisir :

"Avec toi c'est pire que de revivre la passion du Christh...vraiment,souffla sensuellement l'ainé en se lovant dans la naissance du cou du second exorciste.

-J-Je ne comprend rien de ce que tu dis Kanda,bégaya Allen en tentant de repousser le Japonais qui se pressait de plus en plus contre lui."

Le brun émit un son proche du ronronnement et passa sensuellement sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet :

"On dirait un agneaux...L'agneau de Dieu...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte à la fin ?! Kanda reprend tes esprits enfin !

-On les sacrifient les agneaux non...? Devrais-je te tuer,murmura le brun en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux du plus jeune.

-Me tuer ?! Mais enfin Kanda tu es devenus fous ou quoi ?! "

Allen commençait sérieusement à paniqué,certes ce n'était pas la première fois que le Japonais était passé en "mode vampire",mais là il semblait vraiment dangereux.Et proche,trop proche...Comme pour confirmés ses dires,une langue pleine de vice vint lui éffleurer le coin de la bouche,lui donnant un violent frisson :

"A-llen-kun,chantonna l'agresseur,j'ai envie de toi...là,maintenant,tout de suite...!

-Allons,allons..! Ne t'emballe dont pas,je suis encore un peu fatigué,sa peut attendre non ?"

Un violent baisé vint mettre fins aux veines protestation de l'albinos qui ouvrit des yeux rond commes des soucoupes,et tenta de repousser son ainé qui mit fin à cet impérieux baiser :

"Non,je ne peux pas attendre,le supplia presque Kanda

-Et bien tu attendras ! Je dois manger moi ! Et...Et toi...?

-Moi ? Ah ! Je vais me retenir,tu es encore un peu faible,si je te pompe du sang tu vas tourné de l'oeil...!

-Cesse de te moquer de moi ! Je vois très bien que tu meurs d'envie de me mordre,siffla Allen en fixant les deux pupilles or

-SI tu me prend par les sentiments..."

Le jeune Walker eu toute les peines du mondes à retenir le vampire dont les canines éffleurèrent sa gorge.Kanda lacha un grondement exaspérer :

"Il faut savoir ce que tu veux Moyashi...!

-Tu sais très bien que je veux que tu vives et que c'ets pour ça que je t'autorise à boire mon sang ! "

Allen repoussa violement le Japonais après qu'il lui eu égratinner la jugulaire.Il poussa un grognement de douleur,visiblement il perdait patiente :

"Quoi encore,s'exclama le vampire furieux.

-Je t'ai dis que c'était pour que tu survive ! Hors là,tu veux boire mon sang par simple envie,s'offusqua le cadet

-Et alors...?! Tu n'avais qu'as te préaprait à ce genre d'éventualitée...!! "

Le plus jeune eu un sourire sarcastique et soutena le regard d'or qui pesait sur lui,Kanda répondit à la provoque par un simple claquement de langue :

"Ta voix tremble depuis tout à l'heure Kanda,serais tu à ce point en manque...?

-Arrète de me narguer Moyashi,à ce petit jeu là c'est moi le plus fort,siffla Kanda."

Et sur ces mots,le kendoka vint une fois de plus capturer les lèvres de son cadet et aprofondis le baiser,c'en fut trop pour Allen qui tenta de giffler son coéquipoer,qui,hélas pour lui,para son coup.Kanda se pencha alors au dessus de lui et fit glisser sa main sous la chemise du garçon qui se débatait violements,les poignets emprisonnée par la main puissante du Japonais.Il subit donc,impuissants,les assauts bestiaux de son vis à vis en gémissant.Kanda se redressa soudain et donna un bref coup de langue sur la joue de l'albinos qui frissona :

"Nan...Ca serais trop facile,murmura sensuelement son ainé

-K-Kanda...?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu es mignon quand tu fais cette petite tête innocente...

-Je ne suis pas...mignon,vociféra le plus jeune en envoyant un violent coup de pied dans une partie préçise de l'anatomie de son confrère."

Kanda lacha un juron douloureux avant de s'écroullé,plié par la douleur.Allen en profita pour se lever et aperçus soudain les deux sacs en peaux,dont l'un était entrouvert,il se dirigea donc vers ses étranges sacs et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur : des vivres dont un bout de viande à moitié dévorer.Par une brusque illumination Allen se saisit du dit bout de viande et le reniffla plus aucun doutes.Il se leva donc,le bout de viande pendant lamentablement dans sa mains et regarda le Japonais se relever à son tour,un sourire sarcastique placardé sur le visage :

"As tu mangé ça,demanda l'albinos en désignant la viande."

Kanda ne sembla pas comprendre car il se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le coté,il leva les yeux au ciel quelques secondes en soufflant un "Hum" lourd de sens,puis un sourire nouveaux sourire éclaira son visage :

"Oui...Mais il est assurément moins bon que l peau délicate de ton cou,murmura t-il en s'avançant vers lui

-C'est bien ce que je pensais..."

Le jeune exorciste se dirigea vers son ainé et par un croc en jambe imprévisible parvint à mettre le vampire au sol,vif ce dernier parvint à se redresser mais se retrouva avec un Allen furieux entre les jambes.Adossé à la paroie,il n'avait aucun échapatoire et tenta d'intimmidé ce jeune garçon au regard déterminé :

"Bouge toi de là Moyashi,ch'ui pas du genre à faire l'Uke moi...

-Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis,mais tu vas bien gentiment te laisser faire d'accord ? "

Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi la main d'un Allen rouge comme une pivoine venait toucher son torse sous la chemise,le Japonais lacha sarcastiquement :

"On y prend vite goût hein ?

-Ferme là,je ne suis pas un pervers reffoullé comme toi,siffla le plus jeune."

Il posa alors sa main sur le cou du brun et compta sous l'air d'imcompréhension de Kanda qui bondit en avant,ses machoires claquèrent dans le vide :

"Je finnirais par t'avoir...Et à ce moment là,commença le vampire de plus en plus frustré

-Je t'ai demandé de ne pas bougé non ? "

Le plus jeune embrassa soudain le Japonais et aprofondis le baisé,laissant un vampire agréablement surpris.Allen mit fin à ce baisé plus rouge encore et murmura un vague "Le goût comme je me disais..." et posa enfin son front contre celui de Kanda qui semblait de plus en plus pérturbé.Victorieux le cadet attira enfin le Japonais contre son épaule avant de lui asséner un violent coup sur la nuque :

"Comme je le pensais tu as de la fièvre...On t'as drogué Baka !

-Humph...!! "

Surpris que le Japonais ne fus pas assommé,Allen s'adossa à la paroie et fit glisser le brun contre lui,dont les mouvement devenait peu à peu léthargique.Le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres et serra un peu plus Kanda contre lui en maudissant Michel-Ange,car s'en nul doute cette brillante idée venait de lui,jusqu'a la millième génération au moins.Le vampire demanda d'une voix patteuse :

"Allen-kun,lache moi...!

-C'est hors de question ! En attendant moi je meurs de faim...Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

-Tsss...J'ai un point de vue et une position bien trop superbe pour fermer les yeux,murmura Kanda en souriant jusqu'au oreilles

-Aucun doute tu es un vrai pervers ! Tu vas être dans le gase demain matin,je peux te le garantir...!

-Mo-ya-shi...? Tu veux pas me réchauffer ? Je meurt de froid ! "

Le dit Moyashi serra un peu plus le brun contre lui,de plus en plus mal à l'aise et frotta doucement les bras de son coéquipier qui protesta :

"Je parlais de me chauffé ! Avec ton corps...Rien que toi et moi,souffla l'autre en approchant sa bouche de son vis à vis

-Alors là...! Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de me mollesté ?!

-Mollester...? Qui te parles de mo-lles-ter...?"

Le cadet attrapa ferment la tête du japonais et la plaqua contre son torse en rougissant,cela ne sembla pas convenir à ce raleur invéteré,car un nouveaux gémissement de protestation se fit entendre :

"Pousse de Soja,tu me fais mal...! Et j'ai toujours froid !

-Mais tu vas la fermée oui,s'écria le plus jeune qui commençais à perdre patiente"

Un violent coup de poing vint faire taire cette légère rebelion,tandis qu'Allen sentit son ainé se laissé aller contre lui.Il se massa la joue devenue douloureuse et replaça le vampire à présent inconscient contre lui,ce dernier se crispa en sentant la mains de son cadet se poser sur son front :

"idiot,ta fièvre ne cesse d'augmentée...Si sa continue...!

-Go-me-ne,souffla Kanda en s'aggripant au col de l'exorciste,gomene..."

Surpris de voir des larmes coullé des yeux fermés de son omologue à queu de cheval,le plus jeune les lui essuya et berça doucement le vampire contre sa poitrine :

"J'éspère tout de même que sa fièvre va baissée...Quand à ce Michel-Ange,je vais lui faire la peau !"

Une bonne centaines de mètres au dessus de sa tête,un soupir rententit.Une petite fille balançait ces pieds dans le vide,munie d'une paires de jumelles et d'un parapluie bien connus :

"Vous devriez avoir honte Road-sama,Relo,s'exclama le dit parapluie."

La petite Noah éclata de rire et jeta un oeil à Michel-Ange qui avait repris son aparence "humaine",une main en visière il grimmaça légèrement :

"Oooups ! On dirais bien que l'Angora me déteste maintenant,gémit l'Italien

-Tu l'appelles l'Angora ? C'est parcequ'il a des cheveux blancs c'est ça ?"

Le Vampire ne se donna pas la peine de répondre,ce qui fit soupirer sa cadette qui repris d'une voix enjoueuse :

"Au fait,la drogue dans la nourriture était une bonne idée mais comment as-tu su que Kanda allait prendre se sac ?

-Facile,fit le garçon avec un sourire,il est trop gentil.J'ai mis la drogue dans le sac qui contenait le moins de nourriture...Allen mange beaucoup non ?

-Tu es vraiment intelligent Relo,siffla l'étrange parapluie admiratif."

Le dit Inteligent se leva et partit en direction de la forêt,une voix fluette le coupa dans se élan :

"Oy ! Ou vas tu Michel-Ange ? Tu ne veux pas voir Kanda molester Allen-kun ?

-Il ne le fera pas,et de toute façon l'effet de la drogue ne devrait pas tarder à ce dissipé...

-Cela ne me dis pas ou tu vas,grommela la filette avec une moue boudeuse

-Il faut bien que j'aille chasser pour nos deux tourteraux non...? "

Et l'Italien disparut dans la forêt avec un grand éclat de rire,sous le regard indignée de l'enfant qui attrapa à nouveaux sa paire de jumelles et la plaqua sur ses yeux :

"N'empèche que j'aimerais bien voir Kanda culbutté Allen-kun,souffla la petite fille."

_Nous ne dirons pas que Road-chan est une vraie perverse XD ! Pauvre enfant,c'est surement ce Michel-Ange qui à une mauvaise influence sur elle ! En tout cas moi qui ne voulait faire que 10 chapitres,c'est assez mal barré :s ...Enfin je ne vais pas vous en pondre 20 non plus !! Mais bon j'éspère que mes lecteurs resteront fidèles jusqu'à la fin ,je suis désolée mais je doute également de l'aparition d'un Lemon,de toute faço je ne suis pas douée pour les écrires ! En tout cas je le frustre mon pauvre Yû-yun XD,et je traumatise Allen-kun,mais quelle sadique je fais ! J'ai pris pas mal de palisir à écrire ce chapitre,un Kanda drogué j'ai eu l'idée après avoir lus un doujinshi,sauf que c'était pas de la drogue mais de l'alcool -- ...Mais je voyais mal Michel-Ange mettre une bouteille de saké dans le sac à provision avec un ptit mot genre " Va y fais toi péter la panse avec sa mon pote . !! " XD Nan là il deviendrais vraiment infréquentable ! Et maintenant...Les réponses à vos Reviews !! _

_Ucni-Neko__ : Bah comme je t'ai déjà répondus par message...XD.Je voulais ajoutée que oui,à mon avis se faire transpércer un poumons sa ne fais pas du bien :p !SInon j'adore aussi tes coms de "3mètres" comme tu dis ! Plus c'est long,plus c'est bien en tout cas moi j'adore :D !_

_Rikka Yomi __: Et une nouvelle adepte,une X) ! On peut dire que tu aimes les "Kyah !",j'avoue je le dis souvent aussi...Mais je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise / !_

_Kawu93__ : On me remercie de postée des chapitres ? Eh bah sa va t'es pas difficile XD ! J'aimerais bien que tout le monde soit comme toi,à me remercier seulement quand je publie un chapitre ! Et oui,je suis d'accord avec toi : Michel Ange est une personne douteuse XD ! Une double personnalitée ? Lui ? Pfff ! Il en à même pas besoin,il est juste hyper manipulateur et un peu taré sur les bords aussi...Pour ta question Mais pourquoi Yû lui obéit-il si docilement ?! Ce serais du Spoil si je te le disais,mais je te garantit que Ypu-kun déteste mon Mimi au plus au point :p ! Pour finir Yû qui saute sur Allen,voilà qui est fait ! Mais désolée pour le moment Yû ne saute pas Allen,pauvre Road...XD_

_Alice__ : Wouhou ! Toutout-toutout...Wouhou ! (Désolée mais j'ai la musique de la PUB dans la tête XD) Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Et voilà donc la suite :p ! WOuhou ptout,ptout,ptouttout...se déhanche devant l'ordi avec la music d'Alice à fond Wouhou ! Ptouttout,toutout...!_

_Selene80__ : Gomen ! Que sa avançe lentement et que les chapitres soit court ! Moi aussi j'adore les long chapitre,mais j'aime pas les entêtes du genre "trois jours plus tard..." XD,et puis j'aime qu'il y'est un peu de suspence,sinon j'aurais peut-être un peu moins de lecteur nan ? XD_

_Roxasette : __Oui j'avoue que des fois y'a un peu d'OOC,mais bon sinon Allen-kun va pas pouvoir se manier le et Kanda non plus XD ! Tu es une des rares à pas voir mes fautes d'orthographes (avec moi même biens sur XD).Si ma fic te plait tant mieux ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour les "reviews pas développée",même une reviews de 3 mots fais toujours chaud au coeur ; ) !_


	10. Pain,dixième douleur

_O seven apples on a witch's tree  
With seven seeds to plant inside of me  
In springtime I grew a magic song  
Then skipping along, oh I sang the song to everyone_

Le plus jeune exorciste ourvrit des yeux endormis tandis qu'il se sentait secoué en tout sens,une étrange mélodie résonnant dans ces oreilles.Un Italien bien connus,la mine boudeuse et cigarette à la bouche le regardait,l'observait même fixement ! Allen sursauta violement en aperçevant le cadavre d'un vieil homme non loin de lui :

"Oy ! Cris pas comme ça l'Hermine,tu vas réveiller Yû-kun,grogna le jeune homme en se bouchant les oreilles

-He-Hermine,s'indigna Allen en resserant le dit Yû-kun qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé."

D'un bref mouvement de tête il désigna le corps du vieil homme.Michel-Ange se tourna dans la direction indiquée émit un bref "Ah...?" avant de se tourné à nouveau vers son cadet :

"C'est pour vous nourir toi et Kanda,c'est sympa de ma part non...?

-M-Mais...! Je ne mange pas d'humains et Kanda non plus,s'écria Allen en se rellevant si brusquement que le Japonais glissa à terre

-Tu finiras par le faire lorsque la faim se feras trop sentir...Et puis j'ai tué le plus vieux que j'ai trouvé histoire que vous n'ayez pas de remords ! Vous pouvez me remercié !"

L'albinos fût offusqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et comptempla le cadavre avec dégoût,manger...de l'humain ?! Il cria à nouveau :

"Plutôt mourir !!

-Si tu veux mourir à ta guise ! Mais quoi que...Je pourais peut-être vous faire sortir de ce trou,finallement...

-C'est vrai ?!

-Non.C'est juste que j'adore voir à quel point ta naivetée est sans limite...!"

S'en fut trop pour Allen qui lui sauta à la gorge,bien décider à l'égorgé sur le champ.Mais hélas pour lui,l'Italien l'évita aisément et le plus jeune finit sa course les fesses au sol en lachant un japement de douleur,un éclat de rire retentit :

"Et tu refuses de mangé ce vieil homme ?! Mais mon pauvre Allen tes réflexes ont déjà en grande partie diminués,s'exclama le jeune homme en lui tendant une main secourable.

-N'importe quoi,fit le plus jeune en repoussant la main de son vis à vis

-Ah...? Et dans ces cas là pourquoi ne te sert tu pas de ton arme anti-Akumas pour me cloué le bec ?"

Le jeune exorciste agita faiblement son bras gauche avant que sa bouche ne se crispe.Le brun sourit de toutes ces dents dévoilant des canines hors normes sous les yeux ahuris d'Allen :

"Tu-Tu es...!!"

L'Italien arréta brusquement de sourire,releva Allen qui resta immobile lorsqu'un long doigt matte se posa sur sa joue.Avec une pointe d'amusement,le jeune homme glissa sa tête à la naissance du cou de son cadet qui ne put retenir un tremblement.Le doigt de Michel-Ange quitta doucement la joue du plus jeune pour décsendre lentement vers la clavicule :

"Un vampire...? Oui,c'est fort probable,souffla l'ainé qui se remit à sourire tandis que ces yeux prenait une teinte rouge pourpre"

Le doigt du dit vampire marqua un temps d'arrêt sur la poitrine d'Allen ou il y posa brusquement sa main.L'albinos ne put s'empécher de lacher un petit gémissement :

"Tu ne le savais pas ? Les Vampires sont capables d'entendre les battements de coeurs des humains,le tient à un rytmme incroyablement régulier,murmura le jeune homme."

Michel-Ange poussa un soupir d'aise,accroissant la panique du plus jeune dont une sueur froide lui parcourais désagréablement le dos :

"Mais comment Kanda fait-il pour résisté à une si douce musique,repris le Vampire."

Sans prévenir le déscendant de Caïn planta ses crocs dans le cou de l'exorciste qui hurla de douleur.Il se débatit tant bien que mal contre le vampire qui s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui,les larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler sur les joues du plus jeune qui maîtrisait à grand peine ses violent hauts le coeur,la vue de son sang lui retournant l'estomac.Le jeune exorciste sentit soudain l'emprise de Michel-Ange se relaché et les crocs quitèrent brusquement sa gorge.Allen heurta à nouveau le sol et mit la main contre son cou tentant de stopper ce début d'hémoragie puis il leva les yeux pour voir un Japonais bien connus haletant et sabre à la main qui fixait méchament le second vampire,le plus jeune sourit faiblement :

"Il était temps...Kanda,souffla t-il

-Ferme là Moyashi,pesta l'interessé en tournant deux pupilles or vers lui."

Du sang toujours viible sur la bouche de L'Italien,ce dernier s'essuya d'un revers de manche,ne sachant si s'était le reste de ce repas interompus ou dû au coup que Kanda venait de lui porter dans la machoire.Michel-Ange recula de quelques pas,histoire de mettre une distance de sécuritée suffisante entre Mugen et lui :

"Ohlà,ohlà ! Eh bien Kanda ! A peine levé et déjà dispo et agressif ! Tu m'impressionnes...

-Tu te sentais obligé de montrer tes jolies quenottes au cou de Walker,siffla le Japonais en ignorant la provocation

-J'avoue qu'il est succulent,fit le vampire en se reléchant les babines,Comment fais-tu pour résister ? Nan,sincèrement je voudrais connaitre le truc...

-Mais tu vas la fermer vampire de...!!

-Oh ! C'que tu peux être vulgaire quand tu t'y met Yû-yun !"

Le plus jeune regardais la scène pantois : non seulement Kanda n'étais pas entrain de massacré royalement son omologue à longue dents,mais en plus le second vampire ressemblait trait pour trait à Lavi lorsqu'il se mettais à parler de la sorte ! Mais pourquoi donc ne le réduisait-il pas en charpie ?! Le ton monta entre les deux susseurs de sang :

"Moi ?! Grossier,mais tu ne t'es pas vus,s'écria Kanda en agitant son sabre avec agaçement.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas moi qui fais un remake de l'exorciste...

-De QUOI ?!

-Avec les gros mots,mais sans la tête qui pivote,fit l'Italien en joignant le geste à la parole."

S'en fut trop pour les nerfs du Japonais qui se jeta en avant,mais le second l'évita aussi facilement qu'il l'avait fait pour Allen.Et Kanda ne tarda pas à rejoindre son coéquipier au sol :

"Allez,allez ! Comme je suis d'une humeur particulièrement charitable,je vous laisse deux nouveaux sacs de bouffe,s'exclama Michel-Ange."

Deux sacs remplis à ras bord s'écroulèrent à deux pas des exorcistes.Pour une personne normale,avec une tel quantitée on pouvait se nourir environs une semaine,mais pour Allen,cela ferais tout juste trois jours...Ce dernier lança d'ailleur un regard noir à l'Italien qui cligna des yeux surpris avant de taper dans le creux de sa main :

"Ah ! Non Allen rassure toi,pas de drogue cette fois-ci !

-Tu ne me mens pas ? Je n'ai aucune envie que Kanda me saute encore dessus !!"

Le cité ouvrit des yeux rond et regarda tour à tour Allen puis Michel-Ange qui souriait :

"Drogue ? Te sauté dessus ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous...? Walker,demanda le pauvre Japonais complétement perdu

-Oh ! J'ai oublié de te dire "Walker",cette drogue provoque bien sûr un effacement de mémoire.Yû-kun est totalement incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé au moment ou il à pris la drogue !

-De la drogue ?! Moi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! Moyashi ?!

-Bon sur ceux...Je vous laisse à votre scène de ménage,bye bye,s'écria le vampire en montant à la paroie à la vitesse de l'éclair."

Allen jeta un oeil à Kanda,géner.Le Japonais ne devais pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé...Non seulement son orgeuil en prendrais un sacré coup,mais en plus s'était aussi génant pour l"un que pour l'autre.Heuresement pour lui,malgrès l'air perturbé du kendoka,ce dernier ce concentra sur le contenus des sacs :

"On a suffisament à manger...Comment va ton cou Walker...?

-O-Oy,sa peut aller,murmura le plus jeune en tendant la main vers sa blessure."

Le Japonais se retrouva brusquement près de lui et posa une main fraiche sur celle d'Allen puis la seconde sur le cou profondément entaillé,le plus jeune rougis légèrement et protesta :

"K-Kanda,je te dis que ce n'est rien...!

-Laisse moi voir,ça pourait s'infecté en plus,riposta l'ainé."

L'albinos laissa retombée sa main le long de son corps et laissa le brun lui tatonné doucement le cou,ce dernier pris une poignée de neige qu'il plaqua contre la blessure :

"Waïe ! Kanda c'est gelée,s'écria le plus jeune

-...,visiblement Kanda n'était pas d'humeur causante"

Le plus jeune regarda le Japonais lui saisir le poignet et l'entrainer dans le petit interctis où ils avaient passés la nuit.Levant les yeux au ciel il s'aperçus d'ailleur que la nuit tombée à nouveau,combien de temps avaient-ils bien pus dormir ? Allen s'assit contre la paroie,une pomme se retrouva brusquement sous son nez,il remercia Kanda et s'en saisit.Le Japonais se laissa tombé à coté de lui et grignota sa propre pomme silencieusement,le regard dans le vide.Le jeune exorciste posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de brun qui redressa à peine la tête :

"Le Q.G enverras une équipe nous cherchés dans peu de temps,murmura le brun,il suffit d'être patients...

-Oui,tu as raison..."

Kanda agita doucement la tête et repoussa la main de son cadet toujours perchée sur son épaule :

"Garde tes gestes d'affections pour toi...Et puis tu trembles,grogna t-il

-Il fais plutôt froid ici,tu ne trouve p...

-Sa saigne toujours,le coupa brusquement le kendoka"

Allen vit le vampire retirer son manteau d'exorciste et en déchiré une partie de la manche,il l'enroulla ensuite autour du cou du plus jeune qui n'osa pas protesté.Puis Kanda entoura son coéquipier de son manteau,avant de s'appuyé contre la pierre humide :

"K-Kanda...?

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir,je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

-Mais Kanda tu vas tomber malade si tu dors en chemise comme ça...!

-J'irais boire le sang du vieux là bas,murmura le vampire en désignant le cadavre d'un coup de tête,sa me redonneras des forces..."

Allen aquiesa doucement et se raprocha du brun,qui frissona.Inquiet,le plus jeune se serra davantage contre le brun.Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi,l'albinos avait un mauvais présentiment...Il avait l'étrange impression de sentir le Japonais mal à l'aise,à cause de cette hitoire de drogue dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenir ? Sentant le sommeil le gagné,il se lova litteralement contre Kanda qui protesta immédiatement:

"Qu'est ce que tu fous Moyashi ?!

-Si tu tombe malade à cause de moi,je m'en voudrais à mort."

Le kendoka sembla se contenté de cette réponse car le dit Moyashi sentit son omologue à queu de cheval se détendre.Allen s'endormis donc vite et paisiblement,contrairement au Japonais qui se dégagea doucement avant de marcher vers le cadavre du vieil homme.Il s'accroupis près du corps et eu un maigre sourire :

"Tss...Ton sadisme n'a donc aucune limite Michel-Ange...?"

Un martellements réguliers dans le crâne lui fit lacher un gemissement etouffé :

"Si rien que d'être proche d'un cadavre me fait cet effet...Cet imbécile d'Italien m'a pourtant prévenus...!!"

Il retourna s'assoir près de son cadet,toujours au pays des rêves.Puis souleva quelques mèche devant le front du garçon pour observé le pantacle,la fameuse marque du jeune maudit :

"Lavi à raison,finallement cette marque te va plutôt bien,sourit le jeune homme,haha...Je complimente Moyashi ! J'ai du mal à y croire..."

Une douleur fulgurante lui remonta dans la collone et se fit sentir dans sa tête,le brun cramponna instinctivement les cheveux de son vis à vis avec un grognement douloureux :

"Che...! C'est de pire en pire...!! J'ai mal bordel...!!"

Allen s'agita légèrement et vint à nouveaux se lové contre le Japonais qui luttais contre la douleur qui lui lacérait la poitrine et lui irradait le crâne :

"K'da...J'veux rentré à la maison,souffla Allen en agrippant un pan de chemise du jeune homme."

Tu parles dans ton sommeil maintenat,pensa l'interpeller avec un sourire,il ferma à son tour les yeux avant de plaqué la main contre sa bouche et de l'essuyé sur le sol,laissant une trace écarlate dans la neige :

"Je suis desolé Allen...Mais au rytmme où vont les choses,tu risque bien de rentrer seul,murmura faiblement le Japonais."

_Mmmh...Je crains pour la suite pas vous :s ? En tout cas Devil Inside approche doucement,mais surement de sa fin,je pense qu'il me reste environs trois chapitre soit : 13 au total ! Plutôt pas mal pour ma première fic ! Enfin posté sur un site de Fanfic parceque j'écris depuis bien longtemps XD !! J'ai était impressionnée du nombres de review en tout cas : 57 Oo ?!_

_Je dois m'excusée pour mon retard,non pas une panne d'inspiration.Seulement j'avais l'idée mais pas les mots pour ce passage de mon histoire,les aléas de l'auteur ! _

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les répliques de Michel-Ange qui me fait toujours autant rire ! N'e l'aime mon Rital à moi :D ! Désolée pour le ptit délire avec la balgue de l'exorciste,mais j'ai vus cette réplique dans un pauv' feuillton sur la 1 est j'était morte de rire...Alors fallait que j'la mette dans ma fic hein :P ?! Et quand je dis Michel-Ange joignit le geste à la parole : non,il ne se retourne pas la tête à 360 ° --" On va dire qu'il fait juste le mouvement avec ses mains okey ?! XD Et maintenant le moment que vous attendez tous...Les rép's des reviews !!_

_Rikka Yomi __: Ouais,moi aussi j'aimerai bien être près de Road :p ! Voir à sa palce..._

_Selene08 __: Voui je t'ai envoyée les doujins comme promis et j'en ai trouvé 3 nouveaux de 136 pages en RAW...Et oui 3 de 136 pages ! Si tu veux je rechercherais l'adresse et je te les enverrais ptite perverse :p !_

_Ucni-Neko__ : Pas assez de potes et trop mauvais caractère pour une béta lectrice XD ! Mais en tout cas j'ai essayée de faire le moins de fautes possible cette fois ci ! Oui j'avoue que Kanda à apréçier le passage ou Allen le tripotte et je me suis bien marrée avec le coup du Saké,mais avoue : c'était pas crédible hein ? Vaux mieux la drogue ! E tout Michel-Ange LE rital et bah il fait encore des siennes dans ce chapitres et sera inexistant dans le prochain mais reviendra pour le Chapitre 12 :p ! Comment sa je spoil ?! _

_Roxasette__ : Haha...Je répond toujours aux reviews,je trouve ça normal puisque vous en postez,c'est déjà sympas !_

_Cerbis __: Je suis d'accord avec toi : Road est trop perverse pour son âge ! La faute à qui ? Et pour répondre à ta question : oui,mais non Allen ne seras pas un vampire bien qu'il se soit fait mordre par Michel-Ange...Enfin j'éspère pas ! Deux,non...Trois Vampires sur les bras qu'est ce que je ferais moi Oo ?!_

_Hiryu-san__ : Je crois que tout le monde est unanime : Road-chan est une perverse XD Merci pour ta review !_

_Orya__ : Alors Orya,j'aodre tes reviews mais...Je n'ai réellement compris que la première que tu as postée XD ! Je suis désolée mais je maîtrise assez peu le language SMS et même en décodant j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre ce que tu me raconte...Je suis désolée ! Donc cela ne t'embète pas,pour que je puisse te faire des réponses bien claire,écris normalement s'il te plaît ! Mais sinon j'apréçis toujours autant tes reviews . ! Et heureuse que ma fic soit ta fic du moment :p !_

_P power __: Contente que ma fiction te plaise :) ! Mais Kanda était comme tu as pus le lire sous l'effet de la drogue,donc plus de Kanda pervers pour le moment...Mais bon attendons la suite :p !_

_Warai-Kareha__ : Donc j'éspère que tu as bien reçus mon ptit mot mais sinon je te le redis : déscendant de Caïn car oui c'était le deuxième enfant d'Adam et Eve dans la Bible.Et celui qui as tué son frère Cadet.Mais ce que la Bible dit (seulement dans la version originale,bien détaillée et tout et tout) c'est que Dieu le punis en le comdamnant à boire du sang humain puisqu'il avait répandus celui de son frère.Un humain qui boit du sang pour survivre ? Et voilà,le premier vampire de l'histoire est née ! De quoi emplire ta culture général Mais j'avoue avoir fais quelques recherches là dessus...Et donc oui,Michel-Ange est un beau gosse (qui y aurait crus XD ?) et c'est un peu le sosie d'Alucard en "mode vamp' ".Et le Moyashi neutre et entièrement neutre se dégrade,il s'est blotit contre Kanda nan ?! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews régulière !_

_Nekoice __: Oui,la plupart des filles sont des perverse,le Yaoï en est tout simplement un bon exemple :p ! Merci pour ta ch'tite review,sa me fais plaisir !_

_Kawu93__ : Etrange...Michel-Ange ?! Le mot est trop faible XD ! Mais s'il les frappes,les viols à moitié,les drogues mais va chercher à manger,c'est tout simplement parcequ'il n'a pas envie de les tués,du moins pas tout de suite..._

_Vous m'avez fais loupée mon goûter XD !! Dans le prochain chapitre qui est déjà en cours de rédaction,un chapitre qui va vous faire frémir...Pas de Lemon ! Mais il est triste,je vous préviens...Avec un Kanda qui s'affaiblis,pour une raison inconnue...Enfin sauf de moi évidement xP ! J'ai était assez impressionée : plus sa viens,plus le nombre de reviews posté par chapitre augmentent Oo ! Mais bon,j'vais pas m'en plaindre hein ?! J'ai également commençée à planchée sur ma futur Fic de Death Note,qui devrait sortir lorsque j'aurais bouclée celle-ci.Devil Inside feras donc 13 chapitres...Et j'écrirais peut-être un petit bonus ! Ce maudis Michel-Ange va me manqué...Et j'ai beau cherchait je vais avoir du mal à le zigouillé xP !! Mais également à le faire réaparaitre dans une de mes fics Oo ! Quoi que...dans celle de Death Note,mais ce ne seras plus un vampire :p ! Enfin bref merci encore pour toutes ses reviews !_


	11. Smell,onzième parfum

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'Allen était coincé dans ce trou avec son coéquipier.Pas de trace de Michel-Ange malgrès les deux sacs à provisions presque vide,et cela l'inquiétait.Non pas au sujet du jeune Italien mais plutôt à cause de la pénurie alimentaire qui allait se faire sentir d'ici peu...L'albinos reporta son regard sur le Japonais qui lappait un restant de sang sur son poignet,le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres.Jusque là Kanda avait bue le sang du vieil homme mort sans heurt,mais au bout de deux jours l'ayant jugé "impropre à sa consommation",il s'était mit à s'entaillé le poignet chaque jour pour se prélever une dose minime de sang.En effet le brun refusait systématiquement que son cadet lui donne son sang comme il l'avait si docilement accepté autrefois.Allen se massa le cou,la morsure infligée par Michel-Ange n'ayant toujours pas disparue,par raison de sécuritée et pour éviter tout affaiblissement le Japonais ne buvait plus une goutte de sang venant de lui.Certes au début le plus jeune avait apréçiait le geste du vampire qui semblait inquiet pour sa santée,mais ces temps ci la tendance s'était inversée et s'était au tour d'Allen de s'inquiété pour son coéquipier.Non seulement ce dernier n'avait fais que deux maigres repas se composant respectivements d'une pomme et d'un sandwich au contenus douteux,mais en plus il semblait dépérir à vus d'oeil.En effet le brun s'isolait de plus en plus fréquement,n'accordant sa précense que lors des repas d'Allen et plus il le voyait,plus l'albinos remarquait des cernes se creusée et les yeux ternirs.Le vampire se leva chancellant,assura son équilibre et se dirigea lentement vers son cadet qui se redressa brusquement :

"Comment te sens tu Kanda ? Tu es de plus en plus pâle,gémit le plus jeune

-Sa...Sa va Moyashi...Dégage...!"

Le plus jeune l'empécha de faire un pas de plus et le fixa,mettant le jeune homme mal à l'aise.Kanda détourna rapidement le regard devant l'air aussi confiant de son cadet :

"Je ne bougerais pas.Tu devrais boire mon sang et manger plus Kanda...

-Si je bois ton sang tu vas t'affaiblir,si je mange tu n'auras plus de quoi te nourir et avec ce froid tu ne feras pas long feu...

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu es vraiment pâle,presque gris ! Et puis tu à l'air épuisé,sexclama Allen ennervé."

Le brun secoua doucement la tête et contourna le plus jeune qui se tourna vivement vers lui :

"Pourquoi...?Kanda qu'est ce que tu me cache ?! "

L'interpeller se retourna à son tour plantant ses deux iris or dans ceux d'Allen dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.Non décidement le Japonais n'allait pas bien,pas bien du tout même ! Kanda continua sa marche en maugrant un vague "V'ai dormir".Son cadet s'essuya rapidement les joues pour chassé toute trace de larmes et le suivit à distance respectueuse.Il vit son coéquipier brusquement pris d'une violente quinte de toux.Inquiet le plus jeune l'appella doucement,mais il eu pour seul résultat que de voir brun tombé à genoux,les mains plaqués contre sa bouche.Allen se précipita vers lui,il attrapa les poignets du garçon qui se débattit,les mains placardée contre sa bouche :

"Kanda ?! Montre moi !

-C-C'est rien ! Juste un petit rhumme,s'exclama le Japonais en cachant une main dérière son dos.

-Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas un rhumme ! Montre moi ta main tout de suite !!

-Et depuis quand...Tu me donne des ordres Moyashi...?

-Cesse de faire le fanfaron ! Depuis plusieurs jours je vois bien que tu depéris !

-On ne peux rien te caché hein,souffla Kanda qui sentait une douleur fulgurante lui lacerée à nouveaux la poitrine."

Le plus jeune tenta à nouveau de saisir la main que caché le kendoka,lorsque celui ci se releva brusquement et dégaina son cher Mugen,sous les yeux horrifiés d'Allen.Ce dernier esquiva tant bien que mal un coup de sabre bien plaçé.Kanda haletant,tenant son katana d'une main experte se lança à nouveau à l'assaut de "Moyashi",lui entaillant la joue :

"Mais tu es devenus fou ?! Kanda arrète !! Arrète,s'écria le plus jeune qui esquivait toujours

-Je suis desolé...Juste une petite estafilade histoire de te mettre K.O et que tu ne vois pas ça...

-Ne pas voir quoi ?! Cesse de m'attaquer et explique moi idiot !!

-Je ne peux pas..."

Le vampire amorça une nouvelle attaque avant d'être brusquement rappellé par le mal qui le rongeait depuis maintenant une semaine et s'effondra contre Allen dont l'uniforme pris brusquement une teinte rougeatre :

"D-Du sang ?! Kanda pourquoi tu crache du sang comme ça,s'écria son cadet au comble de la panique.

-Imbécile..."

Le plus jeune à genoux dans la neige soutenait la nuque du vampire qui semblait souffrir comme jamais,Allen le sentait trembler violement contre lui.Il essuya la bouche ensanglantée de son vis à vis :

"Depuis quand...Es tu dans cet état,murmura l'albinos

-T-Tu te souviens il y'a trois jours...? Tu était devenus trop faible pour mangé à cause de ta foutue fièvre...

-Oui...Tu as maché la nourriture toi même avant de me la recrachée...Tu me l'as donnée au bouche à bouche,grimmaça le plus jeune.

-C'était dégeulasse,souffla le brun avec un faible sourire."

Il se redressa brusquement et répandis à nouveaux son sang à deux pas de son cadet qui l'entourra de son manteau avant de le serrer contre lui.Kanda rit doucement avant de murmuré à nouveau :

"Oy...Allen...?"

Surpris qu'il l'appelle par son prénom,l'ex-moyashi fit glissé ses doigts dans les long cheveux sombre de la queu de cheval de son ainé :

"Oui...? Qu'y a t-il ?

-La nuit ou on s'est battus au chalet...Tu t'en souviens...? Cette vieille auberge mitteuse...

-Oui.Tu m'avais poussé à bout aussi,sourit le plus jeune en repensant à cette véritable bataille de chiffoniés

-Ouais...Mais c'était amusant,sa fesait un bail que je n'avais pas autant ris...

-C'est la première fois que je t'entendais rire comme ça...En tout cas c'est toi qui a gagné...

-Et...Tu te souviens...De la fois ou tu as trouvée cette boîte de chocolat sur le pas de ta porte,murmura le vampire dont la voix faiblissait

-Oui ! Dans une grosse boîte en coeur avec un rubans rouge énorme autour !

-C'était moi..."

Un silence s'ensuivit,perturbée seulement par la respiration hachée du vampire.Allen vit que le Japonais avait les yeux entrouvert et qu'il l'observait :

"C-C'est vrai,demanda l'albinos dont la voix tremblée.

-Bien sûr que non...C'était une blague de cet imbécile de Lavi..."

Le plus jeune ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes à présent,il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux sombre de son ainé pour pleurer tout son saoul :

"Idiot,sanglotta t-il"

Le brun lui aussi pleuré,en silence.Seul les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues le montraient,il s'engourdissait doucement et parlé commencer à lui être difficile.Cepandant il repris la parole :

"Allen...Quand tu rentreras au Q.G...Frappe Komui de ma part...

-Tu le feras toi même ! On rentrera tous les deux,s'écria le plus jeune

-Je suis désolé Allen-kun,mais j'crois que je suis mal barré...

-Ne dis pas ça ! On te soignera là bas ! Lenalee nous apporteras du café et du thé à l'infirmerie !

-Je veux rentrer,murmura le Japonais dont les yeux prenait une teinte terne inquiétante

-On rentrera bientôt...Et puis Lavi viendras nous voir à l'infirmerie,je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiète pour nous...!

-Tss...S'il m'appelle encore une fois Yû..."

Le brun ferma les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d'air sous l'air inquiet d'Allen :

"Finallemet...Ce petit séjour avec toi auras était ma fois bien sympatique,souffla le vampire.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Kanda ressaisit toi bon sang ! Yû ! Bordel Yû !!

-Tu vas pas...t'y mettre aussi...M'apelle pas...par...mon...Prénom..."

La tête du dit Yû s'affalla soudain sur le coté,le vampire désormais inconscient respirait par saccade.Allen emprois à une violente panique le giffla en hurlant :

"Réveille toi !! C'est pas le moment de se laisser aller !! Kanda ! Kanda !!"

Mais même une telle giffle ne sembla pas faire sortir le Japonais de son état comateux.Le plus jeune posa son front contre la poitrine du vampire qui se contenta de pousser un gemissement :

"K-Kanda...T'as pas l'droit d'mourir...Ne me laisse pas...!

-Eh bien et bien ! Tu tiens un discourt bien fataliste jeune homme,s'exclama une voix à l'accent bien connus dans son dos."

Allen essuya ses larmes et tenta d'étouffer ses sanglot.Puis il déposa doucement le brun au sol avant de se tourné vers le second Vampire qui dévoila ses crocs dans un sourire carnasier :

"Cet imbécile de Yû...Je l'avais pourtant prévenus,siffla Michel-Ange

-Sauve le...Je t'en pris,murmura l'albinos

-Allons,allons ! Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'y gagne rien au change moi !

-Je ferais ce que tu veux ! Pitié...Par pitié...

-Ce que je veux hein...? Je crois que je vais te donner quelques explications,sourit l'Italien."

Allen baissa la tête,soumis.Que pouvait-il faire après tout ? Il ne pouvait pas le frapper avec Mugen,il était incapable d'utiliser son Innocence et il avait un Kanda mourant près de lui.Même si son seul espoir était un dangereux vampire,c'était un espoir pour la survie de son coéquipier.Michel-Ange s'approcha du plus jeune toujours à genoux dans la neige et tendis une main qu'il posa sur la tête de son cadet :

"Tout ce que je veux,répéta pensivement le descendant de Caïn"

Le plus jeune aquiesa doucement et osa relever la tête croisant les pupilles ensanglanté de l'homme qui lui fesait face.Ce dernier éclata de rire :

"Et bien pourquoi ne pas posséder un nouveau chiot...Hmm ?"

Et il approcha ses canines du cou d'un Allen tremblant d'effroi qui ne lachait pas des yeux Kanda qui semblait s'être réveiller :

"A-llen...kun,souffla t-il avant de sombrer à nouveau."

_Mouhahaha ! Et un nouveaux chapitre ! "Posséder un nouveau chiot",mais que va donc faire ce sadique de Michel-Ange à Allen-kun ?! Vade-retro Satanas !! Je m'améliore point de vue suspence :p ,mais j'avais dis : pas de Michel-Ange dans ce chapitre et puis bah si,en fait il est là XD ! Mais je voulais cloturer en beautée ce chapitre (vus qu'il n'en reste plus que deux...)Et le ptit mot d'la fin par Yû-yun...Au début je voulais mettre "Ai shiteru" (je t'aime),mais sa fesait un peu précipiter !! SI je publie ce chapitre aussi tard,c'est parceque je suis partie en Week-end un peu précipitament...Et donc j'ai pas eu le temps de publier !! Sinon je travaille toujours sur ma fic Death-Note en parallèle et elle avance plutôt bien...En tout cas j'ai bouclé le premier chapitre :) ! Et j'ai également bossé sur un chapitre pour une autre fic D.gray Man,mais pour le moment je la laisse stagnée parceque j'ai pas trop d'idée pour la suite XD ! Mais je parle,je parle et mon chapitre 12 m'attend XD ! Et la réponse de vos reviews,sa va sans dire :P !_

_Kawu93 __: J'te laisse dans le doute ! Ouais je sais,je suis une pure sadique :P ! Eh,je ne sais pas si Yû-yun va avoir le temps de sauté Allen xP_

_Cerbis __: Comme Kawu93,j'te laisse le bénéfice du doute ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plue et désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre...!_

_Ucni-Neko __: Merci encore pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse ? Naaaan XD Que tu t'interesse enfin à michel-Ange,enfin c'est encore un bien grand mot :P,mais il risque d'être décisif pour le prochain chapitre..._

_Selene80__ : Je pense que tu me parle de Megaupload...Et c'est tout simple : tu tape les lettres inscrite à gauche dans le carré prévus pour ! (juste à coté) et voilà ! Et voici la suite ;p !_

_Shika__ : De rien ! Et encore désolée pour ce retard !!_

_Orya __: Merci d'avoir écris normalement XDD !! Au moins je peux bien te répondre,vois comme la vie est belle :D ! Neeee ! Il n'y auras que 13 chapitre gomen... :s ! Mais je te remercie encore pour ton effort d'écriture!_

_Titmo __: Ravie que ma Fic te plaise ! Je suis d'accord avec toi : Road est sadique et Michel-Ange pervers...Ah non,c'est l'inverse XD_

_Warai Kareha __: Hahaha ! Michel-Ange dans ma fic Death Note,j'avoue que j'aimerais y arriver ;) ! Et ne t'en fais pas ma fic death note ne suit absolument pas le manga (je pique juste des persos XD),donc si t'as pas l'histoire en tête,no problemo ! Sa m'as fait bizare que tu dise "Good Luck Anna" ,ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien ! Juste que comme Anna n'est pas mon prénom sa m'a fais rire,va savoir xP !!_

_La suite risque de ne pas paraitre avant un moment car mon chat est en vacances et...Nan je plaisante ! (il faut savoir que j'ai du mal d'écrire sans un chat à proximitée,que voulez vous !) Mais soit le chapitre 12 arrivera dans le courant de Samedi/Vendredi ou sinon pas avant le Week-end prochain j'en ai bien peur...Tout cela à cause d'un stage équestre avec mon Cheval Osiris :D ! (faut bien l'dressé s'tanimal !)_

_Je vous remercie pour vos review et navrée pour la..."courtitée" de se chapitre,le prochain risquant d'être beaucoup,beaucoup plus long...See You !_


End file.
